Here For You
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] A/U. Takes place in the Future Trunks Timeline when the Android's are still around... Mina, a young, female Saiyan, who lives with her grandmother and younger sister, soon finds out just how painful and cruel life can be. Can she handle it, or will she succumb to her emotions? M.TrunksxOC Warning: Character deaths. *Revised* Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A/U. Takes place in the Mirai Timeline when the androids are still around... Mina, a young, female Saiyan, who lives with her grandmother and younger sister, soon finds out just how painful and cruel life can be. Can she handle it, or will she change and become someone she never thought she could become?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 16th fic. I'll try to get this story finished, but I have to warn you...I'm going to be extremely busy, but that doesn't mean that I will abandon this story.

Power Levels:

Mina: 3,000,000

Trunks: 3,300,000 SSJ: (not yet reached) 165,000,000

Gohan: 5,000,000 SSJ: 250,000,000

Ava: 3,000,000

Mya: 1,200

Android 17: 230,000,000

Android 18: 200,000,000

[Please note, that Trunks power level will change as well as Mina's. But be warned, power levels are not my cup of tea; however, the power levels that you see up above, for Trunks, Gohan, and the Androids, are **accurate**. I got those from a _very_ reliable source.]

Current Ages: Trunks-14, Gohan-23, Mina-14, Mya-9( she'll be ten by the end of the chapter), Ava-58

"%%%"- means a short amount of time has passed

"###"-means that it's another character's perspective

**Physical Appearance:**

**Mina**- She has her mother's eye color, purple. She has long, black, mid-back length hair, which is pulled into a high ponytail. She obviously has a tail and she's average height.

**Ava** (The Grandmother of Mina and Mya)- Her eyes are black, she has a brown tail. She's about 5'5. She has black, mid-back length hair as well, which is in pulled back into a loose braid.

**Mya**- She has black eyes, and shoulder length hair, which she lets hang down. She does not have a tail. Her grandmother cut it off for safety reasons, due to Mya not having any training experience at all when it comes to the Oozaru form.

_In order to find out more, you have to continue reading (more information will be revealed concerning Mina, Ava, and Mya.)_

Now then, since all of that is out of the way, please proceed and review. **Reviews determine the speed of updates.**

* * *

Mina allowed a light smile to cross her features as she watched her younger sister, Mya, play in a nearby clearing. The clearing they where stationed at wasn't too far off from where they lived, and had yet to be destroyed by the destructive duo known as the Androids. Mina's jaw clenched slightly at the thought of them, resulting in the fourteen-year old releasing a silent sigh as she closed her eyes, her smile now completely gone. The Androids. _They _were the cause of so many casualties and the result of so many people no longer having a place to call home or a family to go to. Because of _them_, children were too familiar with the word 'loss' and were too familiar with seeing things a child should never have to witness at a young age...

It was getting harder and harder to stay optimistic, she mused. It was something she rather not state or admit, but she always made sure to be honest with herself, and sometimes there, whether you liked it or not, were just some things you had no choice but to accept. With everything going on now and everything she and her family - what was left of her family - had been through, she honestly felt as if she was one step away from her breaking point. It was as if she was one step away from falling off the edge of an cliff, and anything - whether it be big or small - could be that last thing to send her plummeting to her breaking point.

She usually wasn't one to complain - that never was an issue for her. She was usually merely the person always looking forward, never once looking back or lingering in the past. Whenever something came up that seemed as if it could never be overcome or something that seemed as if it was just best to lose hope altogether, she was always looking ahead, searching for a way to get past it. From what she could remember, she has always been optimistic, even as a child. Perhaps, she was a little too optimistic, but nevertheless, in her opinion, it was better than having no faith or nothing to cling to at all.

But now, she noted, her optimism was slowly fading, along with the hope she was desperately trying to keep within her grasp.

She honestly didn't know if everything was just finally catching up to her. It has been stated on numerous occasions, that your past would always catch up with you, or that your past was something you could never escape. But was that it? Was that the reason, she could feel a piece of herself chip off everyday? Even so, she couldn't afford to fall apart. Not with Mya around. Mya looked up to her and sought comfort from _her_. She had to be considerate of her feelings, and had to keep in mind that the girl was probably going through even more than she was, if possible. For that reason in particular, she had to remain strong for her.

Mina released another sigh, opening her eyes and sparring a glance over in Mya's direction to make sure she was fine. Seeing and satisfied that she was, she continued her thoughts, this time making sure to keep her gaze fixed on Mya, a thoughtful expression across her face.

It often confused and frustrated her how someone so sweet and innocent, could be surrounded by such impurity and things a girl her age should never have to see, witness or even have to experience. The girl had been through just as much as she had, and if anything, she wished she could do something more than give her temporary happiness. Maybe, just maybe, Mya's eyes wouldn't appear so dull, and maybe, Mya's laughs wouldn't have to be so forced. And hopefully, Mya wouldn't have to be paranoid and so afraid of the dark, always jumping at even the slightest of noises. No child should have to be on the edge. No. Children like Mya, should be laughing happily, and swinging on the swings of the local parks, and happily rambling on about what the things that excited them so easily.

If only she was stronger. Just maybe she could make a difference.

A sudden gust of wind, knocked her out of her thoughts, causing her hair to sway in the direction of the wind and also resulting in her blinking a few times, effectively regaining her awareness. Shortly after, she stood up, immediately realizing that it was getting late. The sun beginning to set was a major indicator, along with the fact that the temperature was starting to drop as well.

Deeming it best to head home now, not wanting to worry their grandmother, whom tended to to over-worry, she began heading towards her younger sibling, stopping short of an foot in front of her when she reached her. "Mya," Mina called gently, so as to not startle her. "Let's go. It's getting pretty late."

Mya looked up at her older sister, her black eyes gazing into her sister's purple ones, "Can't we stay a little longer?" she asked pleadingly, not quite as ready to go as her older sister was.

Mina nodded reluctantly as she offered Mya her hand, not quite having the heart to cease the small amount fun Mya was having, "I'm afraid not, kid." Catching how downcast her answer made her, she hastily added, "You wouldn't want grandmother to be worried, now would you?"

Mya shook her head 'no' as she stood up sadly and took her sister's hand, reluctantly trailing beside her. The two then began walking, at an even pace, back to their home. The small cabin they were housing wasn't anything fancy. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a small living room and half a bathroom - bathing was done outside in the river behind the cabin - and it was merely a small cabin located in a forest that wasn't too far off from the clearing they were departing. Even if the cabin was small in size, it did happen to hold some importance. After all, after her mother died when she was five - due to dying right after giving birth to Mya - and her father followed shortly after a year later - due to heart failure (most likely the result of stress and depression) - this was the first place they could actually call home.

"Mina," Mya called out hesitantly, as if she wasn't certain if she was prepared for the answer she would receive, "when are things suppose to get better again?"

Mina looked down at Mya and stopped walking, her purple eyes studying her carefully, causing Mya to fidget under her gaze. Where had that come from? Sure, she was aware that Mya would question things sooner or later - it was a child's nature to be curious - but she wasn't quite expecting any questions to pop up this soon. Ceasing her thoughts, she squatted, so that she was at eye level with her before placing her hand on Mya's shoulder as she hesitated to answer, mentally pondering on what would be the correct thing to say. Mya was too smart to be lied too, and lying just wasn't something she has been able to do. "I honestly couldn't tell you."

Mya looked at her older sister with watery eyes, and Mina could have sworn she felt her heart tug at the sight.

"Hey, don't cry, kid." Mina scooped her up in her arms and stood up, mentally debating on what to say in order to cheer her up. The corners of her lips quirked when something in particular came to mind. "Have you forgotten what tomorrow is?"

Mya shook her head 'no' as a light smile formed across her face, her black eyes brightening at what exactly tomorrow was.

"Oh? You haven't?," Mina questioned playfully, happy to see a genuine smile on her face, "Then what is tomorrow supposed to be?"

"My birthday."

She feigned surprise. "And just how old are you supposed to turn?"

Mya raised up her small hands, all ten of her tiny fingers showing, barely able to conceal her excitement. "Ten."

Mina smiled, "Yep. And tomorrow I have a special surprise for you."

"Really?"

Mina nodded, her smile still in place.

Mya smiled happily, tightening her hold around her older sister as they continued their trek.

%%%

Mina laid Mya down on the small bed they shared, before scanning their small room for anything suspicious and then leaving, cracking the door behind her. Shortly after they made it back to the cabin, they both washed up in the river behind the cabin, before settling down at the table for dinner. Not even half an hour later, Mya had fell asleep on the small chair in the living room, resulting in Mina carrying the small girl to their room.

"She finally fell asleep, eh?," her grandmother questioned as soon as she entered the small living room.

Mina nodded as she plopped down on the small chair beside her Grandmother. The dark, brown chair barely had enough room for two people to sit on it together. It was a complete enigma on to how they could somehow manage to make it work.

Ava released a pained sigh, interrupting the comfortable silence they fell into, as she turned to look at her oldest granddaughter, her black orbs searching hers for a moment before shaking her head. "I never thought we'd be stuck in a despairing situation such as this." She admitted. "It reminds me too much of the days my family and I were under Frieza's command." Her face contorted into a look of disgust at the mention of Frieza name, but her features quickly relaxed as she continued, "I never thought my children's children would have to go through a similar situation." She paused for a moment, as if something suddenly came to mind, "Now that I think about it, your mother was around the same age as Mya when she learned just how cruel things could be in life."

Mina sighed, not really willing to let her thoughts shift to just how cruel things could truly be, so instead, she replied-mostly in an effort to distract her thoughts, "But in the end, you showed her that life doesn't always have to be cruel. That's better than not seeing that at all."

"I suppose you're right, " Ava replied. "I just wish your mother was still around. She was so kind, just like Mya. It's a pity Mya never got to know her. They would have gotten along so well."

"She would have loved her."

Ava nodded in agreement, before she continued, " You remind me of your mother as well. You have her eyes, you know. And your father was just as kind your mother. They were so happy together."

Mina smiled, the memory of both her parents dancing around in her head. Even though both of her parents were dead, she somewhat felt at peace that they experienced a somewhat happy and peaceful life. In all honesty, she rather them have died when they did, as opposed to still being alive and suffering through, yet another horrible ordeal. Being under a tyrant's command such as Frieza was indeed horrible. But being on the run, fearing for your life, and watching as the population gradually decreased around you, in her opinion, was far worse than being under the command of a tyrant.

"You know, " her grandmother started, interrupting her thoughts, a sly smile forming across her profile in the process, "It's a shame we're the only Saiyans left. You'll be of age soon and you're well-developed just like your mother was."

Mina blushed faintly, as she turned her head away, her eyebrows slightly twitching at the audacity of her grandmother. "We were talking about my parents, not me 'becoming of age'." Honestly? How was it possible for someone to get so side-tracked so easily?

Ava let out a feminine chuckle, enjoying the visible faint blush that was painted on Mina's cheeks. "Is someone embarrassed? It's only natural-"

"Mina?," Mya called out softly, unknowingly interrupting the conversation her grandmother and older sister were having, "when were you coming to bed?"

Mina turned to face her grandmother, mentally gratefully for the interruption Mya unknowingly provided. "That sounds like my cue. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mina."

Ava watched as Mina held out her arms for Mya and then scooped her up once Mya came to her, a small smile forming across her face. It relieved her a great deal to know that Mina and Mya were so close. If anything was to happen to her, then they'd at least have each other. But hopefully, nothing would happen to her, at least not until the threat of the Androids wasn't lingering around any longer.

***The Next Day-Early Morning***

"You're improving, Mina." stated Ava, as she dodged a series of punches, a hint of pride leaking through her voice. Physically wise, Mina was on par with her, but brute strength was not all it took to win a battle. And even though, she wouldn't have much more to teach her soon-seeing as she had been training the child since she was five- she had the feeling that she'd have to re-drill some of the basics back into her.

Mina smirked as she dodged a roundhouse kick, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Like now.

Ava's black eyes hardened as she drove a strong punch in her granddaughter's stomach, "Don't be so cocky. You can't allow yourself to be blinded by arrogance, nor anger."

Mina coughed before doing several back flips and charging at Ava again, releasing a short, battle cry in the process.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings and be sure to keep your emotions in check. Your emotions can be your downfall." Ava barked. "Remember that, Mina."

Mina nodded as she threw multiple punches and then followed up with a leg sweep. Ava dodged the punches, though with not much ease as she use to be able to, and narrowly managed to avoid the Mina's leg sweep, "Your speed is increasing along with your strength, but you're not strong nor fast enough. How do you expect to protect Mya with inferior strength and speed such as this?" She baited.

Mina growled at the thought of not being able to protect her younger sister. Couldn't she see that she was trying? She was putting just amount of effort as she always did, which was her all. As long as she was around, no one would hurt Mya. They'd have to get through her-

A hard knee to the stomach ceased her thoughts, roughly jerking her out of her thoughts. "Pay attention, Mina!" Ava scolded harshly, cupping her hands together and then slamming said hands down over Mina's back. Ignoring Mina's pained grunt, she continued her assault, "You should know better then to zone out in the middle of a fight!"

%%%

Mina panted heavily as she tried to regain her breath, her eyes shut together as her chest rose and fell, in sync with her breathing. Her body ached all over. It was as if her grandmother purposely sought to make sure she wouldn't be able to get up for a while. If so, then she was painfully succeeding. Mina opened her eyes once she finally caught her breath and carefully - slowly - sat up, grimacing ever-so-slightly.

Her grandmother came and stood beside her, her black eyes softening a bit. "I know I seem harsh when it comes to training you, but understand that my intentions are right."

Mina nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. Now wash up and get ready for breakfast. Mya will be up shortly." She turned to head back inside the cabin, but stopped mid-stride and added, "Be up an hour later than usual, tomorrow."

Mina said nothing, mentally noting that she left no room for protests, but watched as her Grandmother entered the house before plopping back down on the ground as she took in a deep breath. _Mya._ It was her birthday today; she was officially ten years old now. Sooner or later, she wouldn't want to be babied anymore. Sooner or later, she'd start to lose the innocence that made her who she was. And sooner or later - Mina suddenly stood up, not wanting her train of thoughts to travel any further, and headed into the house to grab a change of clothes. Mya would be up soon. So she probably should heed her grandmother's advice and wash up.

As soon as she entered the house, the smell of breakfast in the process of being cooked immediately hit her sensitive nose, almost making her halt her movements. She hadn't realize how hungry she was until now. She'd been training with her grandmother non-stop since two in the morning, and it was probably somewhere around six in the morning right now, which was-in her opinion way too long to go with out food. Deciding it was best to go ahead and wash up, and not waste anymore time, instead of standing in the middle of the living room like a lost animal, she hurriedly headed for her room, making sure not to disturb Mya too much once she entered.

After finally getting ahold of her clothes, she quietly headed back outside, stripping as she made her to the river in the back, before inching into the flowing, cold river and washing herself off, releasing a sigh as she closed her eyes. Everything that has happened so far has been life changing for both, her and Mya, along with their grandmother. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her grandmother to leave Planet Vegeta - having to look after her life, the son of her best friend and the life of her five-year old daughter at that.

While she never really had the opportunity to live on Planet Vegeta, since it was destroyed when her mother was five, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she, nor her sister never received the opportunity to get the experience of being around other Saiyans. Even with the company of her younger sister and grandmother, she still found herself longing of the company of other Saiyans...

Perhaps, it was for the best anyway.

She sunk her body lower into the river, half of her black, mid-back length hair now touching the water. She suddenly stilled and opened her eyes, narrowing her eyes when she thought she heard something. Was that the-

"Mina? Are you out here?," a small, feminine voice called.

The sound of her sister's voice caused her to release the breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding. "I'm over here, kid."

Mya ran up to her older sister with a smile, "Grandma, told me you were washing up in the river."

"Oh? Well, you're up 're usually still asleep until _after_ grandmother is finished with breakfast." She raised an eyebrow, a slow smile forming on her features as an idea as why her sister was up earlier than usual came to mind. "I take it you're ready for your gift."

Mya nodded and sat down on the grass near Mina.

"Okay, kiddo, give me a minute to get dressed."

Once Mina was finished getting dressed, she squatted and ruffled her younger sibling's hair, "Today I was planning on teaching you some basic self-defense moves incase you ever need to buy some time to get away. And I planned on teaching you how to fly as well. I know it isn't the best birthday gift, but you understand right? "

Mya smiled as she hugged her sister, "It's okay. I like all of your gifts."

Mina returned her sister's embrace with a smile, "We'll start after breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Incase you're wondering, I revised this story, I didn't like how it was turning out. So, it's now officially revised. Also, I originally had Mya younger (4), but then I realized that Mya should be older than that or else everything wouldn't quite add up. In the first chapter, you're going to see some parts that was orignally in chapter two (before I revised this story) and in this chapter (chapter 2) you may feel as if you're re-reading something...please note that as you continue reading this chapter it will NOT seem like that anymore for I have added on a whole lot. I do recommend (if you're not a newcomer to this story) to re-read the first chapter for somethings have been changed. Oh, and in the beginning of chapter one it's Friday afternoon and by the end of chapter 1 it's Saturday morning. In this chapter, it is now Saturday Afternoon.

Also, apologies for the late update. I can assure you this story will be getting updated more from here on out. Thanks.

*Saturday Afternoon*

"I think that's enough training for today. Why don't you wash up and take a nap afterwards?," Mina suggested, more for herself than for the younger girl in front of her. Not wanting to overdo training or injure her too bad, she deliberately held back, refraining herself from putting too much force behind her attacks.

They started off with the basics: summoning and harnessing the ki that lied within them all. Mya caught on quite fast which usually wasn't something to be unexpected in the first place, since as Saiyans, whom were known as warriors, had the tendency to catch on quickly. With that mastered, she began drilling into her younger sibling the importance of controlling your ki. Such as, not going overboard in battle if it can be helped - doing so would leave you on the brink of exhaustion in minutes. Or, not using too much ki when gathering or summoning it - doing so could lead to unintentional destruction or damage which also falls under the 'not going overboard'. After they covered majority of the basics, Mina than began to teach her how to fly making sure to supply a few demonstrations along with reiterating the practice of summoning and channeling ki.

She didn't catch on immediately, but after several tries (with breaks in between each try), she eventually caught on. An hour later, Mina deemed it fit for her and Mya to spar, warning the girl to make certain she put her all into each attack.

Which she did wholeheartedly.

She made the mistake of underestimating Mya, and taking her too lightly, which - needless to say - was the result of her being on the receiving end of a few punches that were far from light. After recovering quickly from her initial shock, she and Mya then went all out (more like Mya went all out while, Mina dodged and delivered attacks). She had to admit that she was pretty proud of Mya. The girl did extremely well for her first spar, and she could honestly say that if their mother and father were still alive, then they'd definitely be proud of her as well.

Mina watched as Mya nodded at her suggestion and then take off inside the house (presumably to get clean clothes to change into once she finished bathing). Once Mya was no longer in sight, Mina released a sigh, plopping down on the grass.

She had to admit that she felt somewhat better with the fact that Mya at least contained some knowledge as to defend herself properly. Against any human, Mya would do fine. But, unfortunately, she wouldn't stand a chance if she was thrown in a situation in which she'd have to fight either of the Androids. Rumor has it, that the two Androids were always together, which meant that where ever you saw one Android, the other was most likely not too far off.

Mina knew for certain that she was pretty strong, but 'pretty strong' was nothing compared to the destructive duo that practically ran the world. She was on par with her Grandmother, which basically meant that they'd be pretty much screwed if the Androids suddenly popped up one day. Worst of all, the Androids didn't seem capable of being detected, so no body would know when they were going to attack, or when they were going to appear. They had the complete advantage of the whole element of surprise thing, and with most of Earth's inhabitants being _human..._everyone was just awaiting the inevitable.

As far as she knew, she and her Grandmother, along with Mya, were the only ones capable of opposing the Androids - they at least had a larger chance of going up against the Androids then the humans - but opposing them would do no good if they'd just end up dead in the end.

And although Mina knew this, she still couldn't help but want to battle it out with them, and at least see how much she'd need to get stronger. She knew it was just her Saiyan instincts leading her thoughts in a direction such as this, but honestly, she was tired of innocent humans being killed and picked off like animals. Everyday, groups of people were getting killed, and it made her sick. It bothered her to just sit back while others were fighting a losing battle.

She sighed. So far, the Androids had yet to make an appearance where she was located at. That statement frightened her; it was like free-falling out of a building and just waiting to meet your end. She loathed this feeling the Androids caused her to have, and she hated the emotions they caused her to feel: fear, paranoia, dread, anxiety. She hated them even more for making her younger sibling have to go through such a grewsome experience as well...

Just what did they do to deserve something as severe as this? Was there anything they could do at all?

###

Located in a vast clearing with plentiful grass, which hosted a single tree, were two Saiyans - one Saiyan contained black hair, and had an unmistakable, mature air and the other Saiyan contained lavender hair. Besides only having their mothers left on this tragedy of a world, the two half-Saiyans had two things in common: they both wanted to rid the world of the Androids and they both wanted to protect what they deemed dear to them. Neither of them wanted to lose someone else, and both of them refused to lay low and do nothing while countless people were suffering and dying almost daily. It was just a fate that the inhabitants of this world, didn't deserve.

So many people were dead...and the numbers of murders caused by the Androids were doing nothing but increasing, and that was the reason Trunks decided that from here on out, he'd be training...

Gohan watched from afar as Trunks proceeded to power up. They've been at it since this morning, and if Trunks didn't get it this time then they'd have to continue the transformation attempts tomorrow. Bulma was already worried about them, and it wouldn't do any good to hand her a passed out Trunks just because he over-exerted his self. He had to admit that - whether or not Trunks was aware - he was making far more progress than he was when he first attempted to transform. "You're doing great so far. Now just picture the androids."

Trunks let out a short yell as his hair flickered from lavender to yellow and his eyes from blue to teal.

"Good." Gohan coached. "Now picture everything the Androids' done."

Trunks released another yell, this one longer than the first, as he pictured all of the trouble they caused. All of the lives they took. All of the homes they destroyed. And most importantly, how they killed his friends. As well as how they took the father he never received the chance to meet.

"You're doing great, Trunks. Now channel that anger into energy."

Trunks continued to yell, as he tried his best to do what his mentor was instructing. But that was easier said, than done. For he just couldn't seem to do it. Every time he tried to transform, he just couldn't. It was as if, despite all of his training and countless tries of becoming a Super Saiyan, he wasn't making any progress. Seconds later, Trunks let out a dejected sigh as he clenched his fist and began panting heavily.

"I just can't seem to do it, Gohan," he managed to say between was he going to transform? How much longer was it going to take? The longer he took to transform and get stronger, the less people he could save. He clenched his teeth at that last thought.

Gohan walked over towards Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll get it some day. I know you will. Practice makes perfect."

"I certainly hope so."

"You will. Trust me. Now, what do you say we get in a spar or two?"

Trunks nodded and both, Gohan and the young, lavender-haired Saiyan, eased into their fighting stances. For a moment, they stared at each other, both unmoving. Each of them, mentally observing the other to see who would make the first move.

Gohan charged first with a yell and began to throw multiple punches at Trunks. Trunks managed to dodge most of them, a few still managing to hit him. Trunks then, flew backwards a little, putting some space between them, before throwing a roundhouse kick at Gohan. Gohan blocked it before delivering a kick to Trunks side, followed by a knee to the stomach.

Trunks gasped and stumbled backwards. Gohan saw this as an opportunity and phased behind Trunks, before he slammed his elbow into Trunks shoulder.

"Come on, Trunks. I know you've got more than this."

Trunks frowned and spun around, directing his knee in Gohan's side. Gohan caught it and jumped back before powering up, "Let's make this more of a challenge."

%%%

Gohan entered the small house, he was all-too familiar with, before closing the door behind him and walking further into the house. He had so many memories here. Memories of his father, and from his grandfather. Memories of his friends, and most importantly memories from when things could actually be considered _peaceful_. He let out a sigh as he mentally decided to push away his thoughts for now. It wouldn't do any good if his mother thought something was wrong with him; he made her worry enough. "Mom?"

Chi-Chi emerged from the kitchen almost instantly. Her long, black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and her eyes filled with worry, "Gohan! I've been worried sick about you."

She rushed towards him and embraced him. Moments later, she pulled back, her gaze locked on his, "Gohan, please tell me that you've finally decided to just leave them be." Even though she knew it was pointless question to ask, she couldn't stop the slight hope rising within her each time she asked him that particular question.

Gohan shook his head, "I can't do that. All they'd do is continue to kill and slaughter innocent people. Even if I just sat back, they'd find us eventually. Battling them is inevitable. It can't be helped."

Chi-Chi sighed, "I should have know you would have said that, but you're _all_ I have left. Goku is no longer alive. Gohan, you're all I've got. I couldn't bear it if I lost you, too."

Gohan hugged his mother tighter, not knowing how to respond to her last statement. "This is something I have to do. Trunks and I are the only fighters left-"

Chi-Chi released an exhausted sigh, interrupting Gohan. "I know. You are your father's son, after all."

Gohan started to reply, but decided not to. He knew his mother feared that he wouldn't return home one day. After losing his father, she became a wreck and if he was to die as well...he didn't think words could describe the possible state she'd enter in. He couldn't guarantee that he'd come home alive after every fight with the Androids' or every day for that matter, but he could guarantee that one day she'd be safe again. He didn't know how, but he just had a feeling.

###

Silence. Nothing was heard except for the occasional sound of a fork scraping against a plate. Dinner time was always like this for the three Saiyans that housed inside the small cabin; there was just simply nothing to discuss. There were no exciting stories about how every one's day went, and their dinner wasn't filled with happy laughter or cheerful smiles. Dinner time, was like everyone's harsh reminder of just exactly what kind of world they lived on.

"Grandma, I'm still hungry."

Ava looked at her youngest granddaughter, frustration and anger lingering in her eyes. "Be grateful for what you have, Mya. There's people around that don't have _anything_ to eat." She stated harshly.

Mya released a short sigh, her eyes downcast, slightly tearing up at her Grandmother's harsh tone.

"Here," Mina pushed her plate towards Mya, "eat the rest, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Mina nodded, "I'm sure, kid. Eat up, okay?"

Mina watched as Mya hesitated slightly before eventually downing the food she gave her and ignored the low growls her own stomach emitted. They were running low on food again, and she already knew that she'd have to make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow. So far, with all of the trips she made to the grocery store, she had yet to encounter the Androids, but she honestly wasn't sure how long that'd last. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the sound of a chair sliding backwards reached her ears, indicating that Mya was finished with her food. Mina watched as Mya placed her plate in the sink before going off to bed, like she was expected to.

"Mina." Ava called once her youngest granddaughter was out of sight.

Mina turned her head towards her grandmother, already knowing what was to come next. "I know."

Ava slammed her fist into the small table in frustration, causing it to shake and creak under the force. "I hate having to send you, but we need the food. "

"It's no problem. I'll be fine, okay?"

"That's not the point, Mina. Your mother was my only child, and all I have left to remember her by, are my memories, and you and Mya. If anything were to happen to you two-"

"Don't think like that, I'll be back as soon as can. And I'll be cautious. You know I will."

Ava let out a sigh, "Okay. Just promise me, you'll come back home safe, okay?"

"I promise."

"And if you by chance run into the Androids, what are you supposed to do?"

Mina fought the urge to roll her eyes, hating that she was expected to run away like a coward. "Run away without being seen."

"Good. Now, go get some sleep. You'll head out after I train you tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer - I own nothing.*

{ Sunday Morning }

Either it was just her imagination and she was just paranoid, or someone was actually watching her. Though, she'd like to hope it was neither, she knew that that wouldn't be the case. Ever since she left the cabin , it felt as if something or _someone_ was following her every move. That had been ten minutes ago, and that feeling had yet to disappear. She wasn't even no where near the grocery store yet; she probably had about twenty more minutes until she reached it, but that feeling was getting a little nerving as time passed and the feeling of being watched had yet to cease.

Mina tightened her tail around her waist, fighting the urge to pick up her pace. If she picked up her pace then there would be no doubt that whoever was watching her would know that she was aware of their presence, and that was the last thing she needed right now. In about twenty minutes, she'd be in Spice Town - a town that was well known for containing Super World (a famous amusement park) - and all she had to do was grab the necessary groceries and items , and she could be on her way her back to the cabin again.

If the Androids' _were_ following her then they could no longer stay in the cabin located in the clearing. It wouldn't be safe there. Sure, it probably wasn't safe there already, but that cabin had been their first home ever since they first arrived on Earth, and they had yet to encounter the Androids since staying there, and even though she'd hate to have to abandon it, they'd have no choice. Besides, nothing screamed unsafe like the feeling of someone watching your every move.

And although, there was always a possibility that the Androids' weren't watching her and that someone else was, she didn't want to take that risk. Even if she was an optimistic person, she wasn't blind to the fact that there were just sometimes you had no choice but to be prepared for the worse. This was no exception.

However, if it was the Androids' trailing her, then she didn't know how she'd hold up, or if she'd even stand a chance against them long enough to escape. She still remembered the day when she, Mya, and her grandmother first arrived on Earth. She was only six, and they hadn't known where they were heading at the time. Their departure had been a complete surprise, seeing as they had no idea Frieza's henchman would be purging their planet at the time. Everything had happened so fast, and no matter what or how much older she got, she'd never forget the sound of the agony-filled screams she heard, along with the cruel laughter.

At some point in time, she remembered being scoped up by Scarlet, someone who happened to be rather close to her mother when she was alive, and then being shoved into a ship where her grandmother and Mya were already located. She could still hear her Grandmother shouting at Scarlet to not going anywhere else and to just get in the ship, but for some reason, Scarlet refused and told them that the ship was automatically set to arrive at a planet called Earth.

Everything was a complete blur after that, and she remembered nothing about the journey to Earth, but when they arrived at Earth, and got out of the ship, it seemed as if life was non-existent. She honestly didn't know what she expected, but buildings looking as if they were merely seconds from collapsing and lifeless corpses loitering the ground wasn't something anyone would expect. There were craters in the ground, on-going fires, and those that happened to still be alive - which were very few - were screaming in pain, and crying out for help.

She remembered her grandmother placing Mya in her arms and ushering them out of sight of the dead bodies, before walking over to whoever was alive and questioning them about what had happened while helping whoever had a chance of surviving. She could only assume that someone had eventually filled her in because minutes later her grandmother had ordered her to stay where she was and to not move, stating that she'd come back for them as soon as she finished scouting the planet.

When her grandmother _did_ come back, she was a bloody mess. She was panting heavily, her clothes were tattered, and she looked as if she was on the verge of collapsing right then and there. She had no idea who could put her grandmother in such a state, and when she questioned her about it at the time, her grandmother said nothing, instead she stated that she found a place that would be their new home, and that she'd be training her a whole lot harder than usual.

There was no doubt that her grandmother had encountered the Androids back then. They were the only Saiyans on the planet as far as she knew of, so that only left the Androids because humans were inferior to Saiyans in strength. But if the Androids put her grandmother in that sort of state, then she knew she had no chance. Her and grandmother were on par in terms of strength...but then again, her grandmother was much stronger now, than what she was when they first arrived. So if she did stand a chance, then it was slight.

Mina released a sigh. She lived on Earth since she was _six_, that meant _eight_ years of living on this poor excuse of an world. Though, she was usually one to be grateful and optimistic, she was getting tired of this. _Tired_ probably wasn't even the correct word to describe how she was feeling. But still, she couldn't complain. She didn't think she had a right to. This planet was people's birthplanet, which meant that millions of people had been on here far longer than she had, and had to endure _this _far longer than she had. She should be grateful that her and her family even escaped Frieza's henchman.

The black-haired Saiyan decided to cease those thoughts for the time being once she noticed a certain grocery store come into view, which meant that she was finally in Spice Town. She was honestly surprised Spice Town had yet to be attacked, seeing as they did host an amusement park. She figured that if anything would attract the Androids attention, then it would be an amusement park, but maybe she was wrong. For now.

If it did get attacked, then she'd have an even farther walk to endure. Her grandmother didn't want her flying at any cost, so she had no choice but to walk nearly everywhere she was required or needed to go.

A small smile crossed her features when she entered the grocery store and saw the elderly lady in charge of the grocery store, Lili. Lili had been one of the ones her grandmother had saved when they first arrived, and because her grandmother had managed to save her daughter, Lili awarded them with free groceries and what ever they needed. Since they really weren't in the position - nor situation - to politely refuse, they grateful accepted the elder woman's generosity.

"It's great to see you again, Mina." Lili greeted as she made her way over to Mina to get a hug. The two exchanged hugs, and pulled apart once they were finished. "How's Ava, and Mya?" Lili questioned.

"It's great to see you as well, and they're both fine. How's your daughter?"

Lili's brown eyes brightened at the mention of her daughter. "Clara's doing great."

"That's good." Mina replied earnestly. "How are _you _holding up?"

Lili's smile faded a bit at Mina's question, and the older woman couldn't help but release an exhausted sigh. Mina watched as the older woman ran a hand through her gray, shoulder-length hair, before finally answering. "I don't know. This morning I felt as I was being watched when I was on my way here. I did my best not to show I was aware."

Mina's worried look immediately fell, and was replaced with a look of an alarm. "Lili, you need to go home now. No. You need to leave this town. Gather whatever you're going to need, and don't come back to this town. I had the same feeling this morning as well. After I get everything I need, I'm going to walk you home."

Lili nodded, the fear in her eyes and the slight trembling she was doing betraying just how afraid she really was.

Mina pulled the older woman into a consoling hug. "Lili, why didn't you go back home?"

Lili shook her head. "I was too afraid, and I had a feeling that you'd show up today."

Mina nodded in understanding. "Okay. We should probably hurry up and leave."

"You're right." Lili agreed.

Without another word, both Lili and Mina pulled apart and began heading in different directions throughout the store in order to gather everything they needed. About half an hour later, when they were both finished, Mina and Lili began their trek to Lili's house, which happened to be in the woods, surrounded by trees. Since Lili's house was located outside of Spice Town, on the verge of bordering another town, it took them half an hour to reach it. But during the whole trek, neither of them could shake the feeling of still being watched, so the trek was filled with uncomfortable silence. When they finally reached Lili's house, the two embraced as if it was the last time they'd get to see each other, and reluctantly parted ways.

Now that Mina was alone, and was now heading back to the cabin, she felt as if she could finally let her thoughts wander. She restrained herself from letting her thoughts wander on anything else except for getting Lili home safe in order to avoid spooking Lili; she was already frightened enough, and it wouldn't do any good to show that she was just afraid as Lili.

Her grandmother would be worried when she got back. There was just no doubt about it. She never took this long in returning back from the grocery store. Should she fly back? Depending on how fast she went she could most likely get there -

The sound of a groan being emitted had her whirling around before she even realized what she was doing. "Who's there?!" She called boldly, anger lacing through her voice. Was she right in thinking that it was the Androids watching her or was it someone else? Was the same person that was watching her, watching Lili this morning, too? "Show yourself!" Mina called after receiving no response. She was beginning to lose her patience. Was she being toyed with?

"Mina." called a small, timid voice.

Mina felt anymore words she might have had, die the moment her younger sister came into view. _What_ was she thinking? Just how long have she been following her? And how had she not been aware of her presence? Was she that caught up with in her thoughts that she failed to notice her sister was trailing her the whole time? Great, she thought to herself, now she knew her grandmother was worried. "Mya." Mina called, barely able to stop her anger from lacing with her voice. "Come here."

The younger girl obeyed, her eyes downcast as she made her way towards her sister, already aware that she was in trouble.

"What were you _thinking_, Mya?" Mina bit out in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." she replied in a small voice. She sounded as if she on the verge of crying, and Mina couldn't help but soften her gaze.

Mina sighed as she squatted in front of her younger sister. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, kid, but you're in serious trouble when we get back. I doubt grandmother will let you leave the cabin again. " Mina paused to push one of the several bags of groceries she had in her arms in Mya's hand. "Let's go. We have a long walk ahead of us."

Mya nodded obediently, and the rest of their trek back to the cabin was in silence. Until - half an hour later - Mya released an awed sound when they walked past Super World. Mina released a soft chuckle. When she had walked past it on her way to the grocery store it was closed, but now it seemed as if it was open for both Saiyans could hear the cheerful laughter and happy screams being emitted from majority of the rides.

"Looks fun doesn't it, kid?"

Mya nodded, a huge grin on her face as she maneuvered herself in front of her older sister, causing Mina to stop and peer down at her in curiosity. "What is it, Mya?" She questioned warily. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like Mya's response.

"Do you think grandmother will let us go there later on today?"

"No. Don't even think about it, kid. Plus, I have some training to do later on, and I have to train you some more as well. "

Mya pouted. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Grandmother trains me in the morning." Mina answered back, hoping she'd just give up after that.

"How about after, Mina? I really want to go." She pleaded. "I've never been before."

Mina mentally cursed when she felt herself relenting. "Fine. I'll talk to grandmother tomorrow morning. Now let's hurry up and get back home."

%%%

To say that Mya was in trouble when they got back was a complete understatement. When they got back, Mya was in _serious _trouble, and because she wasn't aware the Mya was following her, she got in trouble as well. She doubt they'd get to go to Super World tomorrow, but she'd still ask. After all, she'd hate to have to tell Mya that she didn't ask. She was so excited when she saw it...she couldn't just miss an opportunity to make Mya happy because she was reluctant about asking. Besides, Mya should enjoy at least an hour of happiness and _something _to distract her from reality.

"Mina."

Mina to face her grandmother, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Why did it take you so long this time? You left at 7:00 in the morning and didn't come back until around 9 in the morning. I was worried, and because _someone_ decided to sneak off, I was twice as worried."

Mina laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I decided to walk Lili home today."

Ava seemed to relax at that statement, before plopping down on the small chair that Mina was sitting on. They were in the living room, and Mya was in the bedroom she shared with her older sister. She wasn't allowed to come out until dinner time due to be grounded.

"How is she and her daughter?" Ava questioned curiously.

"They're fine." Mina answered, deciding not to tell her grandmother the full story. It wouldn't do any good if she was even more worried. She just hoped she wouldn't regret not telling her grandmother about what happened today.

**A/N**: Alright, next chapter is definitely going to have some action. And about that Frieza's henchman part purging Mina's planet...notice I said Frieza's henchmen, not Frieza himself. Frieza is already dead, but that doesn't mean that his henchman isn't around still doing dirty work in space. Also, Ava & Mina are not aware that Frieza is dead.

Thanks for reviewing: **emikot316, dbzlover500, Dbzfan 117, Tiffany7898**

I hope to receive more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{Monday Morning}

Mina panted heavily, her chest rising and falling in sync with her breaths. She and her grandmother had just finished her training for the morning, and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more then to take a bath in the river, and go back to bed until she had to train Mya in the afternoon. But apparently, her _shadow _had other plans and was making sure that she actually questioned her grandmother on whether or not they could go to Super World today.

"Grandmother." Mina called just before her grandmother turned to enter the cabin. "I want to talk to you about something, but just hear me out first, okay?"

Ava looked at Mina warily as she strode towards her. Usually, 'just hear me out, okay?' meant that she wasn't going to like what Mina had to say. Ava sat down in front of her eldest granddaughter, whom was already seated on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited patiently for what Mina had to say this time.

Mina hesitated under her grandmother's gaze for a moment. "I know you don't like us leaving the cabin much, but-"

Ava frowned, unfolding her arms. "What do you want, Mina?" She questioned bluntly, mentally noting how Mina was attempting to beat around the bush. Which was another indicator that she wasn't going to like this conversation at all.

Mina sighed. She at least wanted to attempt to persuade her into letting her and Mya go to Super World before dropping her question, but it seemed as if her grandmother was already aware of what she was trying to do. "Can I take Mya to Super World today?"

Ava scowled. Didn't she know the situation they were in? It would be too much of a risk, and she knew first hand that she'd stand no chance against the Androids. She knew what they were capable of. She knew the Androids' had yet to attack Super World or Spice Town for that matter, but who said that they wouldn't attack it today? "No. I don't want to discuss this any longer." She replied, leaving no room for protests.

"But grandmother - "

"_No_, Mina." She bit out harshly.

Mina wasn't fazed. "Just for an hour! You didn't even hear me out!"

"NO!" She shouted angrily. "I'm responsible for you and Mya's safety! Not another word of this foolishness!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!" Ava retorted angrily.

"That's why we're supposed to enjoy whatever we can, while we can!" Mina countered. "Not mope around in misery everyday, or - "

Ava cut Mina off with a hard slap, causing Mina to fall backwards from the force. Mina looked up at her grandmother in shock as she clutched her cheek, not quite believing what just occurred. Her grandmother had never struck her before. Of course that didn't include training or sparring, but _this_ wasn't training or a sparring match. This was a simple conversation that rapidly got blown out of proportion. She supposed she was wrong, so she already knew she deserved that slap. She was never one to defy her grandmother's orders, and usually went by whatever her grandmother said.

"I'm sorry." Mina apologized, cutting through the silence that was filled with tension. " I was wrong, and you were right. You're the adult, right?"

Ava sighed as she stood up, finally getting over the shock of what she just did, as she offered Mina her hand in order to help her to her feet. "It's fine. Forgive me for slapping you. I lost my temper." She replied.

Mina nodded in response. She should have known that this wasn't going to turn out well, but she did at least ask, and there was nothing more she could do. And since Mya had most likely seen the whole thing, she was sure the younger Saiyan would understand. Besides, her grandmother was right and she already knew that her grandmother would say something along the lines of what she said today, but she couldn't help but want to see a smile on Mya's face. A real, actual smile.

"Mina." Ava called quietly, breaking her eldest granddaughter out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Just for an hour, okay?"

Mina looked at her grandmother in shock. Was she actually giving them permission to go Super World? But...why? What made her change her mind? "Why'd you change your mind?" Mina voiced her question out loud.

Ava rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and even though she knew she was right, Mina was right as well. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt for the two to have some slight form of enjoyment. Ever since they've been on Earth, she hardly let the girls out of her sight, and despite the situation they were in, she did want her girls to be happy for a change. She just hoped she wouldn't regret this. "For several reasons." She replied vaguely. "But, just so you know, you were right, but...only for an hour," Ava paused for a moment before continuing, "and this is the only time I'll let you go to Super World, so you two enjoy it. Letting you go today, even for an hour, is already a risk."

"I understand." Mina replied.

"Good. Now let's discuss the rules." Ava's eyes darted to the right. "Mya. Come over here."

Mya complied, barely able to contain her wide smile as she made her way over to her grandmother and elder sister.

Satisfied that she'd only have to say this once, Ava began, "Rule # 1: I want you two together at all times. Rule # 2: Mya listen to whatever your sister tells you, and do _not_ run off. Rule # 3: If the Androids happen to show up at Super World, leave immediately. " Ava locked gazes with Mina, and added, "Do not engage them in anyway. Do you two understand?"

Both Saiyans nodded in response. "Alright. Be careful." Ava stated. " I'll let you two take off at exactly 9:30am. if I'm not mistaken Super World opens at 9, and since it's a thirty minute walk to Spice Town, you two should get there at exactly 10:00, which means I expect the both of you here at 11:30."

%%%

It was exactly 10:00 in the morning, and as one would expect, Super World was full. Mina honestly never seen so many people grouped in one place like this before, and as much as it awed her, it worried her as well. There was just no way everyone here today would survive if the Androids' happened to arrive. There was just so many children, mothers -

Mina shook her head, deciding to cease her thoughts. Today was suppose to be a day of fun, not a day full of worrying. She did that enough. Besides, that was what this hour at Super World was for, a distraction from reality.

After their grandmother had laid down the rules, which was around six in the morning, both girls headed to the river for a bath. While the girls were doing that, Ava was in the kitchen cooking her granddaughters breakfast, while mentally praying that nothing occurred when they were at Super World, but if something did occur, she prayed they'd make it back safe. Ava didn't know what she'd do if she lost her girls.

By the time the girls' were finished bathing and fully clothed, breakfast was done, and the two, along with their grandmother, wasted little time eating their meal. Afterwards, Ava demanded the two head back to bed, wanting them to be as alert as possible. Two hours later, exactly 9:00, they were woken up and in no time, they were heading off to Super World, their grandmother not hesitating to re-state the rules before the duo left.

_Rule # 3: If the Androids happen to show up at Super World, leave immediately. _

That rule stuck out more so than the other two, and even though she acknowledged the fact that she wasn't supposed to be worrying right now, she still couldn't help but worry.

Mina felt a small tug on her left hand, causing her to look down at the source as well as cut off her thoughts. "What is it, kid? See a ride you want to try?"

Mya nodded, beaming back up at Mina. "Yeah."

Mina smiled, "Alright, kid, lead the way."

About half an hour later, after she and Mya had got off yet another ride, Mya had stated that she needed to use the bathroom to which Mina agreed, having needing to use the bathroom herself. Things were going pretty great at the amusement park, and it made her heart tug to see Mya laughing so happily and smiling so widely. She has never seen Mya smile so much in one day, and she was extremely grateful that Mya would at least have one good memory. The Androids hadn't shown up, so that left her feeling at ease as time passed on.

They surprisingly hadn't need any money or tickets to get on the rides which made everything else more fun, but honestly, she didn't think that should have surprised her since they didn't have to have admission to get in. That probably had a lot to do with the situation the world was in, and she had to agree that it wouldn't exactly be fair to charge people to enjoy an amusement park they might not get another opportunity of enjoying.

Just when the two were finished using the bathroom, and now heading back out to enjoy another ride, a huge explosion was heard ( followed by screams),resulting in Mina instinctively grasping hold of Mya's hand.

Was that what she thought it was? Were the Androids seriously attacking the amusement park? _Now? _There had be hundreds of people here and if she didn't do something soon, they'd all die. They were no match for the Androids. She was the only one here who'd stand a chance. She knew her grandmother wanted her to leave, but there was just no way she could leave all of these people to their deaths. Mina suddenly spun around, turning to face a terrified Mya. "Mya. You need to leave right now. I'm going to try and keep the Androids away from these people. As soon as I confront them, I need you to leave. Fly away and stay as low to the ground as possible."

"But - "

"_Mya_. " Mina interrupted angrily. "Listen to me, I am your older sister. If you don't leave now, both of us could die. Do what I say."

Mya sniffled, trying to hold in her tears as what her sister said sunk in. Without another word, she flung her arms around her sister in a hug, and nodded in understanding. Mina smiled lightly, gently prying Mya off of her. "Good. I love you, kid. "

And with that, Mina was flying towards the Androids at high speeds, glancing back in time to see that Mya was indeed following her orders. If Mya flew it wouldn't take her no longer than ten minutes to reach the cabin. If she could hold them off for ten minutes, then Mya would be safe and at the same time, she'd be redirecting the Androids' attention on her and off of the people.

"Hey." Mina barked angrily once she reached them, her black eyebrows knitted together. "What's your deal, huh?"

Mina watched as both Androids turned to face her, and found herself momentarily surprised. One was a woman who had short, blonde hair with icy, blue eyes. The woman was surprisingly beautiful and looked nothing more than a mere human. The other was an attractive man with the same icy, blue eyes as the woman. He had short, black hair - about the same length as the woman - and he, also looked nothing more than a human as well. The fact that they could pass as humans pissed her off.

The man was the first one to speak, a smirk on his face as he took in her features. "Well, aren't you cute. Just my type, too." He turned to face his sister. "What do you think, 18?"

18 smirked, flipping her blonde hair out of her face. "Whatever. Do what you want, I could care less, but you owe me, 17."

17 waved her off dismissively. "Kill the humans here. Destroy some buildings. Anything to kill some time until I'm done."

Mina growled. Kill humans? Destroy some buildings? Just how twisted were they? She chanced a glance to see that there were still crowds of people attempting to leave. Even from here, she could see how terrified they were. "I won't let you kill them."

"Oh? Is that what you think? You're just like those other two then, huh? Always trying to ruin our fun." 17 stated.

Mina bit her lip, choosing not to respond to his statement. It wouldn't do any good if she let them control her emotions. She already didn't have much of a chance. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Mina released a battle cry as she powered up as much as could. She ignored the taunting smirks and look of disinterest on their faces, and charged at the both of them, throwing the first punch at the one closest, which happened to be 17.

17's smirk widened as he took the punch, not even bothering to dodge it. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

Mina frowned, and jumped back and dived back in again, throwing in a series of punches and kicks, none of them having much of an effect on the Android in front of her. Realizing immediately that her attacks weren't having any effect, she put some space between them and formed two big, purple ki blasts in each and fired it at the both of them. She watched on in utter shock as it did nothing but scratch up the clothes they had on.

How did her grandmother manage to fight these two? Their strength was...insane.

18 growled, turning to face Mina with anger in her eyes. "17. Let me get rid of her. She ruined my shirt."

17 shrugged. "Fine by me."

Mina didn't know what hit her when 18 suddenly charged at her and sent her flying back with a punch to the face. Mina groaned in pain, but quickly righted herself mid-air and managed to just barely dodge 18's kick. 18 smirked before putting more force behind her attacks and slamming fist after fist into Mina's stomach, causing Mina to cough up blood. The black-haired Saiyan gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain and the unmistakable loud crack she heard. A few of her ribs were broken, no doubt about it.

Deciding her ribs could wait later, she head-butted 18 as hard as she could and then kneed 18 in the stomach with as much force as she could muster up. Mina then quickly executed a roundhouse kick, followed by another roundhouse kick before slamming her fist against 18's chin. Mina quickly formed two ki blasts and combined them into one before releasing it at 18.

The purple-eyed Saiyan could care less about whether or not her attacks were effective; She just knew that if she stopped attacking then it was all over for her. Her train of thought was broken when she heard 18 curse and mutter something about having to get new clothes for certain now. But to Mina, that didn't matter for she drove her fist as hard as she could into 18's chest, panting just slightly.

Mina let out a gasp of surprise when she felt a hard kick into her back, and glanced back to see 17 behind her. She had forgotten about him. She was so focused on 18 that she - Mina cursed out loud. She was already having enough trouble with one. How the _hell_ was she suppose to take on two? She barely heard 17 state to 18 that she was taking too long, and that he'd help so they could finish their game already. What game he was talking about Mina didn't know. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and she could barely concentrate.

Mina was rudely knocked out of her thoughts when she felt both Androids' ganging up on her. It felt as if the attacks were coming from every direction...was this how she going to die? By the hands of two Androids' who could care less about anything but themselves? If she died now, then no one would be able to change the world. Her grandmother wouldn't be able to put up a fight - she had to take care of Mya. But how long would that last? The Androids' obviously wouldn't stop until they annihilated everything.

_Lili._

_Carla._

_Mya_.

_Her grandmother_.

Mina released a loud yell, a sudden burst of energy rushing through her that she wasn't aware she had. She threw a hard kick at 17, before doing the same with 18. She didn't where this energy was coming from but she didn't care for she suddenly lashing out on the both of them, blinded by her emotions. Unfortunately for her, it was cut short when she felt herself on the receiving end on two ki blasts from the both of the Androids, sending her reeling backwards and plummeting to the ground at full speed.

Mina cursed once more. She didn't have the strength to stop herself. At this rate...

Mina closed her eyes, knowing it was over for her. _I'm sorry, kid._ _At least...I know you got away...Any minute now, the Androids will finish the job._

The young Saiyan released a gasp as she felt herself being caught. She opened her eyes only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back into her purple ones, filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth, and it had a certain edge to it that she couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" Mina questioned.

"Oh, I'm Trunks. We were on our way here, and when we noticed you fighting the Androids - "

"We?" She questioned, not realizing that she just interrupted him.

He didn't seem to mind, and answered her questioned anyway. "Yeah. Gohan." He used his head to gesture to another person whom was looking at them. His eyes were black and he had black hair. It was then that she noticed that he was levitating, and that Trunks, whom was still holding her bridal style, was levitating as well. "Wait, you two can fly?"

Gohan nodded, a slight smile on his face. "We could ask you the same thing." His smile faded. "But we have more important matters on our hands. Do you think you can still fight..."

"Mina." She supplied. "And yeah, I think. They're pretty strong though."

Gohan powered up, his hair changing from black to yellow, his eyes changing from black to teal. "I know. You two take 18. I'll take 17."

**A/N:** Alright, let me know what you think so far. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, but I honestly don't think it was bad. I think it's decent. Though the fight between Mina and 18 definitely could have lasted a little longer, I think. _Review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

{Monday Afternoon}

Mina clenched her teeth in pain, trying to fight the urge to groan as she sat up. The fight with the Androids was pretty intense, and today was pretty much the first time she actually had a real battle. Gohan had busied himself with fighting 17, while she and Trunks had taken on 18. And though, they weren't exactly on par with the blonde-haired Android, they did manage to keep her busy, at least for a while. Gohan, on the other hand, appeared to be holding up his own against the black-haired Android, and looked as if he required little to no help.

Unfortunately for Gohan, 18 had caught on to her and Trunks plan and had sent her plummeting to the ground with a hard kick before turning over to the lavender-haired Saiyan and firing a powerful ki blast (enough to kill) towards him, and since he was momentarily distracted by asking her if she was okay, he didn't see the attack hurling towards him, and that left her speeding towards him, and tackling him in mid-air to the ground in order to save him once she reached him. She could hear 18's faint laughter and after she could no longer hear the blonde, she could only assume that she flew off to assist her brother.

Her assumption proved to be correct when she could hear the grunts and screams of Gohan, but couldn't do anything about it since Trunks was unconscious and she was on the verge of losing consciousness herself. She couldn't help but wonder if Gohan was okay, and Trunks as well. She was curious about who they were, and she knew for a fact that they weren't humans. No, humans wouldn't have stood a chance against the Androids'.

Purple eyes scanned the area, immediately noting that everything looked nothing more than a pile of rubble. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious but she needed to hurry up and find the other two and then head back to the cabin. Her breath hitched when her eyes finally landed on lavender hair along with black hair and she immediately headed for them, standing up slowly as if testing the waters.

Once she was certain that she'd be able to walk just fine, she grabbed the both of them once she reached them - carrying one in each arm - and then took off to the sky, flying as fast as could to the cabin.

%%%

"What were you thinking, Mina?" Ava gritted out, trying to restrain herself from releasing her anger. She couldn't believe Mina did the complete _opposite_ of what she told her. Didn't she tell her not to engage the Androids in any way? She thought she made herself perfectly clear, but apparently she didn't.

She had been on the verge of going to find Mina herself when Mina had landed in front of the cabin, badly beaten with what looked like two humans in each of her arms. From what she could see, they looked pretty roughed up as well. Deciding that checking the extent and depth of her injuries were top priority and that the scolding could wait until later, she immediately grabbed one of the two humans Mina were carrying and ushered her in the cabin to see to her wounds as well as the others since Mina found it important enough to bring them with her.

After she had cleaned everyone up to the best of her abilities - the two humans remained unconscious and were still unconscious - she ordered Mina to tell her everything to which she did, and Mina also mentioned how she suspected that the two currently laying down on top of a blanket on the living room floor were Saiyans.

At first, Ava didn't want to believe it, but after Mina had pointed out plausible details to support her theory, she couldn't help but be swayed and eventually agree that she was right. But, now that Mina was perfectly safe, she decided that now was the perfect time for the scolding she deserved.

Mina sighed, glancing at the two Saiyans that were still unconscious, before locking gazes with Ava. "I just wanted to save as much people as I could."

"You're fight with the Androids' could have been avoided, Mina. You're injuries could have been avoided. A few of your ribs are _broken._"

"I know. It's just - "

" - just what, Mina?" Ava interrupted. " You could have lost your life today, and I would have had one less granddaughter. I told you to avoid the Androids for a reason. Believe me when I say that I don't want anymore humans to get murdered, but can you at least think before you act? I already told you before that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Mya."

Mina nodded in understanding. "You're right. I'm sorry - "

A loud groan was emitted, cutting Mina off. Both Mina and Ava, looked to the source of the noise only to see the black-haired Saiyan looking around in confusion.

"Gohan." Mina called, maneuvering her way over to his side. "Are you okay? I brought you and Trunks back to where I lived when I regained consciousness."

Gohan nodded slowly, Mina's words sinking in. "I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of us."

"It's the least we could do. " Ava cut in, causing both Mina and Gohan to face her. "From what my granddaughter tells me, you two saved her life. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm Ava, by the way."

"Gohan." The black-haired half-Saiyan offered, even though he was pretty certain she was already aware of that. "Nice to meet you, Ava."

"Likewise." The older woman responded.

At that moment another groan emitted, causing everyone to turn to the source, and Mina didn't hesitate to go to Trunks side, peering over him in curiosity and worry on her hands and knees. "Are you okay?"

Trunks blue eyes opened slowly, only to see Mina's purple eyes shinning down on him. Fighting the urge to blush at her proximity, he nodded slowly sitting up when Mina moved out of his way. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Where am I? Is Gohan okay?"

"I'm fine, Trunks." Gohan stated, causing Trunks to turn and look at him. "Mina carried us back to her home." he informed. "That's Ava - " he gestured with his head to the older woman sitting on the sole couch in the living room - " her grandmother."

Said woman smiled lightly, offering a quick wave. "Nice to meet you, Trunks."

"Nice to meet you to, Ms. Ava."

Ava's smile widened as sparred Mina a look and then looked back at Trunks again. "Ah, how cute. You're the respectful-type. How old are you, son?"

Trunks blushed faintly, looking a bit taken back by Ava's statement. "Oh, I-I'm fourteen."

"What a coincidence. Mina's fourteen, too. She's just more developed than the average fourteen-year old."

"Grandmother." Mina said through clenched teeth, clearly embarrassed. "What are you, doing?"

Ava released a feminine chuckle. "Relax, Mina. Go check on your younger sister."

Mina nodded, and went off to do as her grandmother said.

Once she was gone, she turned to face the other two in curiosity. "Gohan. Trunks." The two looked at her, and once she saw that she had their attention, she continued. "Are you two, by chance, Saiyans?"

Gohan was first to speak. "Not exactly. My father was a full Saiyan and my mother's a human."

"Same for me." Trunks spoke up.

"Then, you two are half-Saiyans?"

They nodded. "Well, it looks like Mina was right. I'm not sure if you know, but Mina, myself, and Mya are all full Saiyans."

"We kind've of figured that." Gohan answered.

"If I may ask, who were your father's?"

"Goku," Gohan answered, "but Trunks' father, Vegeta, referred to him as Kakarott."

Ava whipped her head around to face Trunks. "Your father was Prince Vegeta?" She knew King Vegeta had a son, but to think that he was on Earth...

Trunks nodded. "I didn't really know him much. He was killed by the Androids' when I was baby."

Ava frowned. Why wasn't she not surprised? "And the same for you I suppose?"

Gohan shook his head. "My father died of a heart disease; before the Androids' even came along."

"Sounds like you two had it rough."

The two demi-Saiyans nodded in agreement, which was the exact moment Mina strode back in the living room and plopped down on the floor beside the couch her grandmother was sitting on.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "How is she?"

"She's fine. " Mina assured. "She woke up when I went to check on her, and I ended up staying with her until she fell asleep again."

"Ah."

"If you don't mind me asking," Trunks stated curiously. "How did you three find Earth?"

Ava released a pained sigh, shaking her head. "It's probably easier if I start from the beginning."

* * *

"That's everything." Ava told the two demi-Saiyans. Just as she had stated, she started from the beginning. She them all about how life was going on Planet Vegeta until Frieza showed up, and how when Frieza _did_ show up, how everything changed drastically, and how every Saiyan's duty was to purge the planets that Frieza took interest in. She told them about how she had a close friend, and how he had a son and how he wanted her, along with her own daughter, and his son to escape Planet Vegeta before things got worse. She told them about how she escaped with the two kids and eventually landed on a planet by the name of Iteel. She told them how things were peaceful for a while and how her daughter and her close friend's son eventually got together and had Mina, and then Mya. She told them about how her daughter died from childbirth and how her son-in-law followed a year later, and how she was left to take care of Mina and Mya. Then, she told them about how Frieza's henchman purged Planet Iteel and how they had to leave and about her friend, Scarlet, and her role in their leaving and also how they eventually landed on earth and how they found it when they arrived. As well as how they had survived when the found out about the Androids'.

"That's a lot to take in." Gohan finally spoke, his mind racing a mile a minute as everything Ava told them sunk in. "But you should know, that Frieza's dead. My father killed him on a planet called Namek."

Ava gaped in shock at Gohan's statement. "Your father killed him?" That's unbelievable...Frieza's power level was rumored to be over a million... "I see." Ava stated once she got over her shock. "Well, that at least makes me feel some what better. I thought for certain that Mina, Mya, and I were the only three Saiyans left."

Mina nodded in agreement, "But unfortunately, the Androids' are still around. And pretty soon this world will a pile of rubble if we don't stop them."

Ava whirled around to face Mina. "I don't want you fighting against them again. If it hadn't been for Gohan and Trunks..."

"I know...but I plan on getting stronger." Mina protested. "I want to get stronger. For eight years, I have done nothing to help the humans, and I'm...tired of sitting around and watching the population decrease. We've already lost two planets, grandmother...I don't want to lose this one too."

Ava sighed. "And just how do you plan on getting stronger, Mina? You and I are on par in terms of strength. You and I are no match for the Androids. "

Mina's eyes widened as if she just recalled something. "I can't believe I forgot...Gohan transformed earlier. Maybe we could too."

Ava looked at Mina in disbelief. "Transformed? Mina, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, those are mere legends."

Mina looked at Gohan pleadingly, and Gohan took the hint instantly. "Ava." He called slowly as he stood up. "I can assure you that those legends are true. I can show you now if you like...but maybe outside would be best."

Not knowing how to respond, Ava nodded in response and all four Saiyans headed outside the cabin. Once they were outside, Gohan put some distance between he and the other Saiyans, and transformed on the spot.

Ava watched on in shock. The legend was true. All these years...she just thought it was a lie...something for Saiyans to place false hope in. "I can't believe it."

Gohan smiled faintly, and powered down. "I'm training Trunks to become a Super Saiyan." He glanced at Mina then back at Ava before saying, "Perhaps I can train you, and Mina. It wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Mina swirled around to face her grandmother, hope in her eyes. "What do you say?"

Ava looked thoughtful for a moment, running through all of the pro's and con's in her head. Perhaps, it was time for the Androids to come to an end. The ruled over the planet long enough. And..."I don't want to lose this planet either. You can train Mina if you like. I'm fine, so you don't have concern yourself with me. I'll leave it to the younger generation. My duty is to look after my grandchildren, and with you training Mina I can train Mya. "

Gohan nodded in understanding. "Okay, I understand...but I at least want to teach both you and Mina how to feel ki, how to lower your ki, and so forth. It'll come in handy."

"That's possible?" Mina asked curiously.

Gohan nodded. "Very possible. Trunks and I will be back tomorrow. We should probably go. I'm sure both of our mother's are worried about us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

{1 month and a day; Monday Morning}

One month had passed since Mina, Trunks, and Gohan fought against the Androids at Super World. Mina's simple action of buying her sister some time to get away, and wanting to protect the terrified humans, led to a series of events that no one expected. That day slightly changed the lifestyles of all involved - Mya, Ava, Mina, Gohan, and Trunks - and filled them all with a new hope.

Every morning for the past month, Gohan, along with Trunks, would stop by the cabin and take off with Mina to an area more appropriate for proper training. For the first day, Gohan had made sure to teach Mina how to feel and detect ki, and how to lower their ki as well. While Gohan was teaching Mina that, Trunks stayed at the cabin and made sure to teach Ava and Mya what they, he and Gohan, deemed as the basics. That didn't take no longer than a day, and afterwards, the second day, Gohan began training Mina (Trunks tagged along of course). But before Mina could begin her training to ascend, Gohan had deemed it best to spar with her in order to determine what her strengths and weaknesses were, and to limit the weaknesses as much as possible all the while making sure her strengths increased. That was basically how the first week was spent.

The second week, Gohan had Mina and Trunks spar against each other everyday for the first three days, and then for the rest of the week, he had them spar against him in his base state. For the third week, he had Mina build up her stamina and train on her own with him nearby calling out pointers and advice when it was deemed necessary. For the fourth week, he transformed and had Mina and Trunks fight against him.

That was how the past month went - and that was most likely how his schedule would be from now on. He hardly had time to train himself, due to training Mina in the mornings until the afternoon and then training Trunks from the afternoons until the evenings, but he managed somehow training by himself at night.

It was nerving to the Saiyans to be doing nothing to help out the humans that the Androids' were most likely picking off, but they managed to reassure themselves that they were trying their best to get stronger in order to stop the Androids' meaningless killings and destruction. All of them were aware that they'd do no good if they were to end up dead before they could rid the threat of the destructive duo, and that fact motivated the three Saiyans all the more to get stronger.

And the fact that the three Saiyans, shared a common goal - to get rid of the Androids', protect their planet, and protect those dear to them - brought them closer together. But today, Gohan had deemed it best to take a break for once - he'd been training Mina (in the mornings until the afternoons) and Trunks (from the afternoon until the evenings) non-stop for the past month and sometimes he'd train Trunks while training Mina as well, but he felt that they could all just a break. And then tomorrow, he'd encourage Mina and Trunks to attempt an transformation, and they'd take it from there...

Despite the critical situation the world was in, it was rather beautiful today. There were a few clouds in sight, slowly gliding through the light blue skies. The wind was blowing gently, with just the right amount of strength - it wasn't blowing too harshly, or too lightly; it was perfect. The very few birds that were flying around in the atmosphere were chirping loudly and happily, as if they could sense just how beautiful the weather was today. And if one wasn't aware of threat that loomed over Earth, one would even agree that things were rather peaceful.

But for the two demi-Saiyans heading for a particular clearing, things were far from peaceful (having the Androids' around), but that would change in due time.

"Well, we're here." Gohan stated as he and Trunks came to a stop above the clearing and then began descending. "Mina's probably already up."

Trunks' nodded in agreement. "She probably thinks were going to train today."

"Probably."

They two ceased there conversation for now, and headed for the sole entrance to the cabin, and knocked once before patiently waiting for the door to open. Not even a minute later, the door opened to reveal Ava.

"Trunks. Gohan. " Ava greeted, before side-stepping and allowing them to enter. Both Saiyans nodded, silently greeting back. "Mina is in the back. She'll be out in a second. What do you have in mind for training today, Gohan?"

"Well, honestly, I figured a little break every once in a while wouldn't hurt." Gohan answered.

"A little break, huh?" Mina questioned, causing Ava, Trunks, and Gohan to turn in her direction. She gave a short wave to the two demi-Saiyans, which they returned, and faced her grandmother. "Mya's still out cold."

Ava nodded. "I expected as much. Perhaps, I trained her a little too harshly yesterday; I'll allow her to relax for a while."

"That's probably best." Mina agreed.

"Yeah. You three be careful."

Trunks was first to speak. "Actually, I wanted Mina to meet my mother. She's wanted to meet Mina for the longest time."

Ava smirked, sneaking a glance at Mina. "Oh? Well, I won't hold you three up. Enjoy yourselves."

Mina rolled her eyes at her grandmother's smirk, but said nothing, mentally grateful that she wouldn't say anything more then that. "Well, we're off, then."

* * *

"So you're the girl I heard so much about, eh?"

Mina looked at Trunks curiously for confirmation, only to see that he was looking down, a small blush visible. Mina smiled, and turned back to face Bulma. "I suppose that's me."

Bulma smiled. "Trunks told me all about you and your family. It's nice to meet you, Mina."

"It's nice to meet you to, Ms. Bulma."

Bulma raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Please, drop the 'Ms.' part. You're making me feel old. Bulma is fine."

Mina's smile widened. "Sure."

"...So, I hear you're the same age as my son, right?"

"Right." Mina confirmed warily. She didn't like where this was suddenly going.

Bulma winked. "Well, what do you think about him? He's pretty handsome, huh?"

Mina blushed, her violent eyes refusing to meet Bulma's. "Yeah...I mean...he's attractive. Uh.. Gohan, can you show me where the bathroom is?"

Bulma released a short laugh at Mina's expense. "Oh, don't worry. Trunks will show you, won't you son?"

Trunks was pink with embarrassment, sputtering for words. He couldn't believe his mother. "I...uh...sure. It's this way, Mina."

Mina nodded, and followed Trunks, all too eager to get away from Bulma. Truth was...she did find him attractive. Sure, Gohan was attractive as well, but there was just something about Trunks that she liked about him that she couldn't really identify yet. For the past month, she, Gohan, and Trunks had become pretty good friends, but she and Trunks seemed to really _click. _He was a very caring and compassionate guy, and he was a very easy person to get along with, not that Gohan wasn't.

"Sorry, about that..." Trunks stated, ceasing Mina's thoughts.

Mina raised an eyebrow, well aware that he was apologizing out of embarrassment. "It's fine." And before she realized what she was saying, and how it sounded, she added on, "My grandmother teases me about you all the time."

They both paused in the middle of the hallway in shock, both not really certain with how to take what was just said.

Trunks turned around to face her. "R-really?"

Mina nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh...well..."

Things were getting awkward, and neither was sure what to say next. For Mina, she wasn't really sure what to think. Sure, her grandmother teased her about Trunks - probably too much - but it wasn't a big deal, right? It wasn't as if she liked him, or anything. He was just really attractive. It wasn't abnormal for anyone to note how attractive someone was. Mina nodded to herself. Yes, that was exactly right.

"We should...probably hurry." Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing to say, but it was the only thing she could think of. It wasn't as if she said something stupid. Plus, she had to break the silence somehow.

"...Right."

###

Gohan shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "You just couldn't resist, huh Bulma?"

Bulma shrugged, trying to stifle her laughter. "Hey, it's the first time he's brought a girl home. She's very pretty, too. I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of her family."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, they've been through a lot."

"So I've heard; Haven't we all?" Bulma's face suddenly became serious again. "Gohan, I have a terrible feeling. I know that no matter what I say...you three are still going to fight the Androids', but please...be careful. Trunks is all I have left, and I know that Chi-Chi worries about you constantly; you're all she has left as well."

Gohan simply nodded, not sure of what to say... He didn't want to risk saying anything that would make her worry any further.

**A/N**: Alright, so this chapter's a little shorter than I'd like, but I don't want any action happening just yet. The next chapter will probably continue on from this one. But I have a question...would you like to see Mina and Chi-Chi meet or not? Oh, and thanks for reviewing emikot316.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{ 1 month and a day; Monday Afternoon}

Shortly after Mina used the bathroom at the Briefs' household (Capsule Corporation), the trio - Gohan, Mina, and Trunks - departed in order to enjoy the rest of their break, which was likely never to occur again until the safety of Earth was ensured. The three Saiyans were located on a high cliff staring at the sky in comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts swimming around in their heads.

For Gohan, he couldn't help but think back to he and Bulma's conversation, and he had to agree with her. He had a terrible feeling as well, and he couldn't seem to shake it off for anything. He just hoped that things would get better soon. More than half of the population on Earth was gone, and it bothered him on a daily basis. He couldn't help but think that if his father was still around and hadn't died from a heart virus, that things would have been different. No, Gohan knew things would have been different.

Not as many lives would have been lost, the rest of the Z-fighters would have still been around, and everything would be as it should be. The Androids' have been around for long enough, and it was time to exterminate them. Even if it killed him, he'd put everything he had into each battle with the Androids.

Gohan discreetly glanced at Trunks and Mina, and stifled a sigh. There was no doubt that they probably felt the same way, but he couldn't allow them to die. Someone had to live on, and if he failed to kill the Androids', someone would have to pick up where he left off, where he failed. Trunks and Mina couldn't do that, if they died along with him. Sure, Ava would be left, but she had to look after Mya. If Ava died, Mya would be alone and she'd eventually be killed.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

So, then it was settled. The next time the Androids' showed up, he'd fight them alone, and he'd give it everything he had. He'd have mostly no regrets if he died. One of the few regrets, he'd have is if he left his mother, and loved ones behind. Especially, his mother. He didn't know how she'd take it if he died.

Perhaps, he should be spending this day with her, instead of Trunks and Mina. They'd understand...

For Mina, she couldn't help but think back to what Bulma said just before she left: _The next time you visit, I'll take you to visit Chi-Chi, Gohan's mother. I haven't visited her in a while. She could probably use the company. What do you say, kid? _

Of course, she had said yes. She wouldn't mind meeting Gohan's mother. And she had to admit that she liked Trunks' mother. Bulma reminded her of her grandmother somewhat. They were both serious, but they could both release a joke or two from time to time. She knew that for Bulma, the events that occurred had mostly likely made her more serious, as for her grandmother, she could say the same thing.

Perhaps, she could introduce her grandmother and Bulma. She was certain that she'd like her, but her grandmother refused to leave the cabin - for reasons she wouldn't tell - so it might be a little difficult for her to convince her.

Mina snuck a glance at Trunks, before releasing a short sigh. She didn't know what to think about Trunks. Heck, she didn't even know where to begin with her thoughts concerning him. Maybe she could talk to her grandmother about it later on tonight. Her grandmother always knew what to say...

For Trunks, he, too, was thinking along the same lines of Mina. He honestly didn't know what he thought about her. He could honestly state that she was pretty, but with the world's situation, he didn't deem it best to be worrying about relationships when people were losing their lives everyday.

Though, maybe when this was all over...he'd see what she thought.

"Trunks. Mina." Gohan's voice rang out in the silence, interrupting the two younger Saiyans thoughts. "I think I'm going to head home to my mother a little earlier than planned. I'm hardly home enough as it is, and I barely spend time with her. Since, we're taking a little break today, I figured you two wouldn't mind."

Trunks was first to speak. "Oh. Of course, Gohan we don't mind, right Mina?"

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Gohan smiled faintly. "Good. We'll resume training tomorrow, then."

And with that, Gohan was gone leaving Mina and Trunks alone. Neither were sure of what to say, so they just sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Trunks." Mina called quietly, not sure why her heart was beating slightly faster. She was just going to ask him a simple question!

Trunks turned to face her in curiosity. "Yeah?"

Mina turned away, slightly embarrassed that she was blushing. "I... do you..." Mina trailed off, mentally trying to pull herself together. "Do you want to walk along the shoreline? There's a beach under the cliff we're on..."

Trunks blushed faintly, coughing lightly. "Sure."

* * *

Mina sighed as soon as she was inside the cabin. She was just extremely glad to be home. The walk along the shoreline was pure awkward. Neither of them knew what to say, and neither of them could even look at the other. She thought that if they'd walk the shoreline that that'd cease some of the awkward silence, but it seemingly only made it worse. He was at least kind enough to fly her home, since it was pretty dark outside. It wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself, or anything like that...

"Mina." Ava called sternly, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why are you back so late? You're suppose to arrive back in the afternoon, not when it's night time."

Mina looked up at her grandmother apologetically. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time with Trunks."

Ava smiled knowingly. "Oh? Is that so? Where was Gohan, then?"

"He left us around the afternoon to spend time with his mother..." Mina trailed off.

"And?" Ava prodded, knowing there was something else she wanted to say.

"I...We need to talk."

"Okay. Then, start."

"Well...I'm curious about how Saiyans mate."

Ava smirked. "Are interested in Trunks?"

Mina sighed. " I honestly don't know. I'm confused, really."

"What's there to be confused about, Mina?"

"I just don't know how I feel about him. I mean...I met his mother today and even _she_ teased me about her son, and after that things just seemed to get awkward."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Or you were probably just that oblivious until today."

Mina looked at Ava in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How long have I been teasing you about Trunks?"

"For a _month_."

"Exactly, Mina. You brush it off all the time with a blush and or a 'please, don't', right?" Once Mina nodded, Ava continued, "So, how many times have you actually thought about what I said?"

"None, really." She answered honestly.

"Right. That's because for the past month, you've had nothing on your mind but training and the havoc the Androids' are causing along with other things, so you most likely didn't have time to dwell on your feelings." Ava explained. "But _today, _since you weren't training and you weren't thinking about the Androids' as much, and it was pointed out again..." She trailed off when Mina's expression became one of realization.

"You're right. It's probably the same for Trunks, then, huh?"

Ava shrugged. "Most likely."

"But I mean...why Trunks and not Gohan?" Mina questioned. "Not that there's anything wrong with Trunks."

Ava rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "Simple. What do you think about Gohan?"

"Well, he's a nice, attractive guy, and he's pretty strong, too."

"What do you think about Trunks?"

"He's...sweet, kind, attractive, and he's cute when he blushes...I like his hair color. I think it somewhat suits him. He's strong, too...and he has a pretty nice eye color. And - "

Ava cut Mina off with a feminine chuckle. "There's the answer to your question."

Mina looked at her grandmother in shock, before smiling lightly. "I guess you're right."

Ava nodded. "Well, do you still want to know about how Saiyans mate?"

Mina hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"Alright. It's simply, really. When Saiyans are having intercourse, and they suddenly have the urge to bite in the process, then they are destined to be mates."

"So...if you don't have the urge to bite, then you're not mates?"

"That's the gist of it." Ava replied.

"When will the urge to bite happen? The first time?"

"It depends on how strong the Saiyans feelings are. If it's just lust, then it won't happen. And if you're not compatible it won't happen, either."

"Is that it?"

"No. Once you become mates. It's permanent, and it can't be undone...unless your mate dies. Also, you'll be able to speak telepathically, and all of your memories will be shared."

"What about your thoughts?" Mina asked curiously.

"Your thoughts will be shared as well, but it is possible to put up a barrier. Anymore questions?"

"What if only one Saiyan gets the urge to bite, and the other one doesn't?"

"If that does happen, then the Saiyan that's been bitten is officially marked and belongs to the Saiyan that bit them, and eventually they'll get the urge to bite as well."

"That's simple enough to understand."

"Pretty much." Ava agreed.

"One last question...What age does mating usually start for Saiyans?"

"Fourteen. And since Trunks is a half-Saiyan...he'll have much more control then you will. Just be careful. During full moons, Saiyans transform. During a yellow moon, Saiyans urges increases beyond their control if they're around their mate and have yet to do anything."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I own

{1 month and 2 days; Tuesday Morning}

Due to her and her grandmother's conversation last night, she hardly got any sleep last night. All she could do was hope that her lack of sleep wouldn't get in the way of her training today. Mina looked at Trunks out the corner of her eyes for a moment, before shaking her head and then looking straight ahead again, mentally reminding herself that she needed to stay focus even if that was easier said than done.

Gohan, Trunks, and Mina were on their way to a clearing, having just left Mina's cabin half an hour ago. Today, Gohan had deemed it appropriate for Mina to make her first transformation attempt (as he had stated many previous times before), though he wasn't completely certain if she'd be able to go through with it yet. The transformation of a Super Saiyan has to be triggered by a great need, and needless to say, if that need wasn't strong enough, then there would be no transformation. He wasn't stating that Mina's need wasn't great enough, nor was he stating that she wasn't capable of transforming. He was merely stating that transforming took time, and just more than one attempt. But from what he'd seen so far, Mina has the potential to ascend, just like Trunks. Though, Trunks was somewhat stronger than Mina.

Gohan ceased his thoughts when he saw a particular clearing that looked good enough for today's training. It wasn't too far off from Pepper Town, a town that had yet to be attacked. "Here is good enough for today. " Gohan called out to the other two, slowly descending. The clearing they were in had plentiful grass, and no trees. It really wasn't all that vast, but it suited what he had in mind perfectly.

Wordlessly, Trunks and Mina descended along with him, taking in the surroundings of the clearing. Gohan spun around to face the two Saiyans, his expression serious. "Alright, Mina. Trunks. I want you both to attempt to transform. Spread out a little, clear your heads, and power up as much as you can. " Gohan coached.

Satisfied that both had done what he said, he continued. "I want you two to picture the Androids, and everything that they've done so far. Picture all of the harm they've done. The damage they caused, and the innocent people they killed without mercy."

Gohan paused, mentally observing Trunks and Mina. Mina appeared to be struggling, her aura was still white. Trunks' aura, on the other hand, was constantly flickering between yellow and white. _'Good. With a few or more pushes, Trunks just might finally transform today.' "_Picture all of the terrified faces of the people, and the sadistic smile on the Androids' faces as they kill them. Channel those feelings, that hatred, you feel for the Androids' into energy."

Trunks released a battle cry as he pushed harder, letting only Gohan's words swim around in his head. All of those people. All of those innocent people. They've been getting killed off for over a decade, and the Androids, being the destructive monster's that are, don't care. When would they stop? When would they realize that enough was enough? When would they realize that it wasn't right to kill anyone for fun? That it wasn't right to enjoy killing or destruction?

"That's it, Trunks. Don't let up. You're getting there." Gohan encouraged, a faint smile on his face. He turned to face Mina, her aura still white. He frowned. Perhaps, she needed a little more of a push. He could definitely tell that she was giving it her all, and to him, that was what counted. He didn't want her feeling dejected or anything just because she wasn't getting too far, though. Maybe, it was time to amp it up a bit.

%%%

"Alright. Let's take a break you two." It was the Afternoon now, and he could tell that they were pretty much exhausted from the transformation attempts. Mina was panting heavily, and looked as if she on the verge of passing out. Trunks appeared to be much better off, and happened to be just panting. Though, they did take several breaks in between, they've been at it since this morning, and he honestly didn't want them to drain their selves too much. Especially, Mina since this was her first day at it.

Mina sighed in annoyance with herself as she complied with Gohan's order, plopping down on the green grass. She hadn't made any progress at all today. If she couldn't transform, then how in the world was she suppose to take on the Androids? How was she suppose to protect those she loved, and how was she suppose to protect the people that inhabited this planet? She already stated that she didn't want to lose this planet as well, but what good would that statement do if she couldn't even transform.

"Mina." Gohan called.

Mina looked up in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Don't look so dejected. It takes more than one attempt to become a Super Saiyan. Trust me. " He reassured.

Mina nodded, but said nothing. Still feeling dejected, despite Gohan's attempt to lift her spirits up.

Suddenly, several explosions could be heard, jerking the trio's heads in the direction of the source: Pepper Town. Mina shakily stood up, mentally cursing. She wouldn't be of much use in the fight with the Androids'. "Gohan. " Mina called out as she slowly walked towards him. "The Androids - "

" - I know. " Gohan interrupted. "I'm going to go alone. You two are too exhausted. "

Trunks was first speak, not too keen on the notion of Gohan going alone to fight the destructive duo. "But Gohan, please let us go with you." Trunks pleaded.

Gohan turned to face the two, a light smile on his face, as he took the two younger Saiyans in wordlessly. "You're right. " He finally stated. "Mina. Trunks. Let's go."

The two younger Saiyans' nodded, and prepared to take off. Both of their eyes were filled with determination. And neither knew what happened, each finding themselves unconscious the next minute.

Gohan stared down at them for a minute, slight regret coursing through within him. "He dug around in his blue sash for a moment before pulling out a small, beige bag and placing it besides Trunks' head, and then shortly after, he was gone.

* * *

It was dark, and it was pouring, that much Trunks could tell when he awoke, along with the fact that it was oddly silent.

Eerie silent.

He didn't like it.

Something felt odd. No, something felt wrong, horribly wrong. He could feel his heart racing as his memories came rushing back to him in full-force, and without him realizing it, he was suddenly flying through the dark skies, the cold rain slamming against his body, but he didn't care. The last thing he was worried about right now was himself. He had to make sure Gohan was okay. He _needed_ to make sure Gohan was okay. Gohan was all he had left. Gohan was his mentor. His master. His best friend. Gohan was like an older brother to him. Surely, he didn't - No. He refused to think anything like that. Gohan was strong. There was no way - just no way.

_Gohan, please be okay. _

He couldn't feel his ki, but he was probably unconscious, he reasoned mentally. He nodded to no one in particular at that thought as he slowly descended in Pepper Town. The buildings were destroyed, and it was empty, _desolate_, not a sound could be heard with the exception of the rain coming in contact with the ground. Everything was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

The further he walked into Pepper Town, it was as if the damage became more and more evident, more apparent: collapsed buildings, craters on the ground. His eye's widened, tears already spilling out and mixing with the rain as he spotted a body - a _familiar_ body - lying face down on the ground, motionless.

_Gohan_... _No._

Suddenly, as if his body was on autopilot and as if he was no longer in control, his pace was quickening and in less than a minute, he was at Gohan's side, already on his knees, clenching his fists at his sides until they drew blood.

_Gohan...why?... why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me? ...I...Gohan, oh gosh. What did they... what did they do to you? If only I could have been here...if only I had..._

Trunks didn't know what to do. He felt lost. Alone. There was so many emotions swirling around in him: Anger, Hatred, Shock, Pain, Helplessness...And he could feel something coursing within him. Something foreign. He couldn't identify it. It was...It was -

"GOHAAAN!" Trunks threw his head back, releasing a loud agony-filled yell, his hands grasping his head as he shook his head. All of his emotions were swirling within him, and intensifying with each second that passed. He could feel something swelling inside of him. Something powerful. But he didn't care. Gohan was dead.

There was no way to bring him back.

And it was all because of the Androids'.

Trunks slammed his fist into the ground in pure anger.

%%%

Trunks had no idea how long he'd been out here. Sitting on the ground, while the rain continued to pour, staring lifelessly at Gohan's body, but he numbly felt someone pull him into an comforting embrace. And he numbly felt someone rocking him back and forth, holding him tightly.

_Mina..._

That was the last thought Trunks had before his teal eyes returned to its original color, and passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{ 1 month and 3 days ; Wednesday Morning }

Trunks was still pretty upset as well as down in the dumps. She wasn't even sure if 'pretty upset' and 'down in the dumps' was enough to describe the emotions and feelings he must be going through. Ever since she found him last night, sitting in the rain and staring at Gohan's lifeless body, she hadn't left his side. It greatly effected her to see his eyes hardened, yet dull at the same time. That just wasn't the Trunks she was used to seeing.

She had pulled him into a comforting embrace, not sure if there was something else she could do to comfort him. She couldn't understand his pain. Sure, she lost her parents when she was younger, and she understood the pain of lost, but her parents wasn't all she had. She had Mya, and she had her grandmother.

But Trunks, all he had was Gohan, and his mother. He and Gohan were practically inseparable, and they had a special bond, a special, brotherly bond that went to depths she possibly couldn't comprehend. She could probably argue that her and Mya were practically inseparable, but unless she was in his shoes, looking at things from his perspective, she wouldn't fully understand or comprehend how he felt.

Even with that thought in mind, she did make sure she stayed by his side, seeing as there wasn't much more she could do. Right after he passed out in her arms she had carried him all the way to his mother, explaining everything that had occurred as soon as she got there. Bulma had offered her a place to sleep, seeing as it was too late and too dangerous to fly back home alone, and needless to say, she gratefully accepted her offer, agreeing with the blue-haired woman. Afterwards, once she was cleaned up, she laid down beside him in his room, ignoring how intimate it seemed and focusing on the situation at hand. She was the first to wake up (although she had no idea how she fell asleep in the first place; for she couldn't sleep) and though she wanted to stay longer and make sure he was okay, Bulma was right about her having to go home. Her grandmother and Mya had to be extremely worried right about now.

Mina just hoped that Trunks wouldn't be too upset with her for not staying beside him when he obviously needed comfort. She sighed. She just couldn't believe Gohan was killed, and that he was dead. It just seemed so surreal. Gohan was one of the strongest people she knew, and she admired him for several reasons. Good people like Gohan, in her opinion, didn't deserve to be killed. He was even a _Super Saiyan_, and yet that still didn't seem to be enough to defeat the Androids'. Gohan's death had triggered Trunks transformation, and she had yet to become a Super Saiyan. But was it even worth it? What was the point of getting stronger if it wasn't guaranteed that the Androids' would finally be destroyed?

_Trunks...I hope you get through this, and I hope you don't change too much in the process._

_###_

Blue eyes opened slowly, leisurely taking in his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his room. And when he tried to ponder on what happened and how, all of his memories from last night hit him, stirring up some of the emotions he felt from last night. He clenched his teeth, slamming his fist down in frustration. He was hoping that everything that had occurred would have been some sort of nightmare, but it appears that life, unfortunately, wasn't so kind.

A knock on his room door ceased his thoughts. With a sigh, he mumbled for his mother to come in, and closed his eyes. Bulma creaked the door opened slowly, looking at her son worriedly. She wasted little time heading over to his side, asking him if he was okay once she reached him, and sat down beside him on his bed.

"No." He answered truthfully. He wasn't okay. How could he be okay when Gohan was dead? His mentor. His best friend. He was like an older brother to him.

As if seeing where his thoughts were heading to, Bulma placed a hand on his cheek, affectionately. "Don't beat yourself too much by constantly thinking about it."

Trunks shook his head. 'Mom, you don't understand - "

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't? I lost more people than I can count on my fingers because of the Androids', Trunks. You're not the only one that has lost someone."

"I'm sorry. " Trunks apologized. "You're right. It just hurts."

Bulma nodded, smiling sadly. "I know. I know that feeling all too much, son."

###

Ava stared at Mina in a mixture of shock, and disbelief, not quite believing her ears. Gohan was dead? She thought his ki plummeted last night due to him being unconscious, not to the possibility of him being dead. She hadn't felt Trunks and Mina's ki for a while, and she honestly didn't know what to think. Sure, she worried, but she didn't worry much about it because she knew that Gohan was with them. But still... "How's Trunks taking this?"

Mina bit her lip, in order to restrain from crying. She had told her grandmother everything. From the training they were doing, and then the sudden attack on Pepper Town from the Androids...Everything. Even down to how she found Trunks, and how she spent the night with him to make sure he was okay. "When he was still awake last night, I could tell that he was taking it pretty hard, but since I left before he could wake up...I don't know how he's feeling now."

"You should go back." Ava stated.

"What? But you - "

"It's fine. " Ava reassured, fully aware of what she was going to say. "He probably needs you more than anything. Mya and I will come as well."

* * *

Just when Mina thought things couldn't get even more heartbreaking, she was proven wrong.

Shortly after she had told her grandmother what happened, her, Mya, and her grandmother had taken off, and headed to capsule corporation in order to see how Trunks and Bulma were holding up. Her grandmother and Mya had met Bulma, but these weren't the terms she had wanted them to meet under. No, she had wanted them to meet under more happier - as happy as it could get - terms. Bulma and her grandmother had conversed a while, while she, on the other hand, comforted Trunks as much as she could. About an hour later, Bulma had called it to their attention that should head over to Gohan's mother and let her know what happened. Although, no one wanted to deliver such heartbreaking news, everyone could agree that Bulma was right, and that Gohan's mother deserved to know what occurred.

These weren't the terms Mina wanted to meet Gohan's mother on, but it couldn't be helped. Their trip there had been filled with silence, and when they reached Chi-Chi's house, no one wanted to knock, but Bulma had summoned up the courage and knocked. When the door revealed a black-haired woman, who looked as if she experienced enough pain already, Mina's heart almost broke and she couldn't stop the tears that came out.

The woman, Chi-Chi, had invited them inside, and she looked happy to see Bulma and Trunks, but even if she looked happy, her eyes still lingered with worry, along with a hint of wariness. After Bulma, had introduced her, along with her grandmother and Mya, and explained their relationship with Gohan and Trunks, Bulma then began to explain what had happened last night, and before Bulma even finished, Mina could tell that she just knew that her son wouldn't be coming back home. She had erupted in sobs, her body jolting in the process. She had released a pain-filled scream, and went on about how she had no one left anymore and about how she had already lost her husband, and questioned why she had to lose her son as well. She cried for what seemed like hours, and she knew that when Trunks had stepped outside, that he was on the verge of breaking down.

He almost went in search for the Androids', but Mina held on to him tightly from behind, not letting him go, shouting at him that he'd die too, and how if he went and died, his mother would be just as distraught as Chi-Chi was. That seemed to calm him down.

Trunks sighed, and turned around, his own arms hanging limply at his side as he let Mina embrace him. "I can't forgive them for what they've done. " He mumbled.

"You don't have to, Trunks." Mina replied in a soft voice. "Just make sure you destroy them. They took away countless lives; this has to end. You're the only one who can stop them now."

He nodded in agreement. "I know."

Mina pulled away from him quickly, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, kami! I almost forgot. " She quickly dug around in the pockets of her jeans before pulling out a familiar, beige bag and handing it to him. "Here. I assume it's yours now. When I woke up yesterday, it was lying in the spot where you used to be and - "

Trunks suddenly pulled her into an embrace, immediately cutting her off, his arms wrapped around a shocked, blushing Mina's waist. "Thank you, Mina."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Ages: Trunks (17), Mina (17), Ava (61 ), Mya (13), Bulma (50)

Power levels: Look on chapter 1 if you feel like it. They've definitely changed since now, but the power levels doesn't really matter at this point. Just know that the Androids' are stronger than Trunks. Trunks is stronger than Mina. Mina is stronger than Ava and Mya.

Yes, Bulma is 50...atleast in this fic though, I know for certain that when Bulma was 34, Trunks was 1.

Special Thanks to emikot316 and LyraRayne for reviewing. You two are seriously amazing. Your reviews seriously mean a lot.

There was a question last chapter. From emikot316. She was curious as to what was in the beige bag. And the answer to that, is the one senzu bean Gohan had left. In this story, Gohan didn't lose his arm since he didn't have to look after Trunks too much at Super World...basically meaning that the one senzu bean he used up at Super World when he _did_ have to protect Trunks all the while fighting his own battle, in the movie, is still around.

{Three years later; Monday Afternoon}

Mina grimaced in pain as she felt the tip of Trunks' sword slash across her stomach. Mina muttered a curse, mentally chastising herself for not moving quick enough, and this time, she dodged another swing of the sword expertly, before doing several back flips, and firing several ki blasts at her opponent, all of which he easily deflected before charging towards her, and then suddenly phasing behind her, just before he reached her, to deliver a hard kick to her back.

Mina groaned and fell forwards into the grass of the vast clearing she and Trunks was located in. She'd been defeated _again_.

Trunks powered down from his Super Saiyan state, before plopping down besides Mina, a faint smile on his face. "You're improving, you know. You're more faster and quicker, and your stamina increased as well along with other things."

Mina rolled over slightly, now lying down on her side as she peered up at him slightly dejected. "I still haven't transformed yet, though; It's been three years, Trunks. Honestly, I'm starting to think I'm just not cut out for it."

He shrugged. " I use to have those same thoughts. Just remember, it took me a while."

Mina sighed, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two fell into comfortable silence after that, and Mina couldn't help but dwell over how much Trunks had changed these past three years. Granted, he hadn't changed much, but he became slightly more serious and slightly more mature. Of course, that was to be expected; for she had changed as well and she, also, became slightly more serious and mature. But there was still something that seemed different about him that she had yet to identify.

Their relationship had changed over the past three years as well. Though, they weren't exactly 'boyfriend and girlfriend' like Bulma, her grandmother, and Mya (much to her utter embarrassment) liked to constantly hint at, they were pretty, close friends and spent nearly everyday together. Whether it was training and sparring, or just hanging around the other's house, they were never apart for long, which was the reason they were teased on a daily basis.

Though, if she had to be honest with herself, her attraction towards Trunks had developed and blossomed into love nearly two and a half years ago - it had taken her exactly six months after Gohan had died for her to figure out that she was in love with him. Having never been in love before, she was foreign to such a word, and didn't know how to identify such feelings, but needless to say, she was well aware of her feelings for the lavender-haired Saiyan.

The only thing that really prevented her from confessing to him was the fact that there was a chance he'd reject her and her own thoughts. After all, in a world such as theirs, there really wasn't the time for confessing or love. People were still dying on a daily basis and the Androids' were still lingering around and indulging in meaningless killings. Plus, even if he accepted her feelings, what good would it be when you were living in paranoia and you constantly had to watch your back and fear for the lives of your loved ones?

It was a shame, really. This kind of environment, these surroundings - beautiful clearings, upright trees, blooming flowers, the workings of mother nature in general - was rare to find these days. What you most found, just about every where you went was collapsed buildings, roof-caved in cars with busted windows, large craters, abnormally jagged roads, broken traffic lights, broken signs, dead bodies - destruction _everywhere_. There were only a few grocery stores, and a few clothing stores remaining - majority of them were destroyed and abandoned.

She usually hadn't had to play scavenger hunt for grocery stores because she always had Lili, and Lili had always, kindly provided her family with whatever they needed. But Lili was dead now, and she could only assume her daughter was dead as well. It broke her heart to know that people as sweet as Lili and Carla had been caught in the mist of the Androids' destruction, but after searching for the both of them for three years (she searched their home first and when she found it was completely destroyed and barely recognizable, she searched elsewhere) and finding no trace of them, she just knew that they were no longer apart of this world.

Speaking of Lili and Carla, and sweet people, _Chi-Chi _was dead now as well, having died a month after Gohan, most likely due to depression and stress. Bulma had offered her a place to stay the same day they went to inform her of Gohan's death, but the black-haired woman had flat out refused, stating that she rather stay where she was, where all the memories laid of what life was like and before Goku had died and the Androids' terrorized the world.

They buried her in the front of her house, beside her husband and Gohan.

They held a small funeral for her just as they had done for Gohan; it wasn't anything fancy, but to them, it was the thought that counted. Everyone had said something, and it was honestly rather hard, _not_ too break down and cry after hearing what everyone had to say.

It was pretty much pointless to state the obvious, which was basically the fact that, everyone visited Chi-Chi's house when they could.

Mina snapped from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked several times before shaking her head, and re-gaining her composure. She looked up at Trunks', who the hand on her shoulder belonged to, apologetically. "Sorry."

He looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a while."

Mina nodded. "I was just thinking about how much things changed these past three years."

Trunks nodded in agreement, smiling sadly. "Yeah... I still miss him."

"I do, too."

"Mina. Trunks." a voice called quietly.

Both Saiyans looked up only to see Mya. Trunks was first to speak. "What is it?"

Mya sat down across from them. "I just wanted to hang around you two for a while."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You're always welcomed around us, Mya."

"I know." Mya smiled lightly for a minute before suddenly breaking out into a grin.

Mina regarded her warily. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. " Mya replied, still grinning. "It's just that you two really look more like a couple everyday."

Mya giggled as she watched her elder sister and Trunks blush furiously at her comment.

%%%

"Make sure you three be careful." Bulma repeated.

Ava nodded. "We will."

Ava, Mya, and Mina were about to head back to their cabin now. Though, Ava hardly left the cabin before Gohan died, she had grown more accustomed to leaving the cabin every now and then over the past three years, and learned to at least ease up _slightly_ on her paranoia, which prevented her from leaving the cabin in the first place, and since Ava had hardly let Mya out of her sight, that meant that Mya hardly left the cabin as well.

Bulma sighed. "I wished you would have taken up my offer on moving in with Trunks and I as well, you know."

Ava rolled her eyes, having stated why she wouldn't move in with Bulma countless times already. "As much as I appreciate your offer, the cabin holds sentimental value to the three of us."

Over the past three years, Ava and Bulma had became pretty close, and though they weren't glued at the hip like Mina and Trunks were, they were pretty good friends. The two contained somewhat similar attitudes and personalities and they just really clicked. Due to that, along with many other things, the two had no problem filling the other in, and telling the other about what all occurred in their past.

"I know, but just think about it, okay? I feel uneasy every time you three leave like this." She admitted seriously.

"Tch." Ava replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, I'll give it some more thought."

Bulma nodded, convinced for the time being. "Good."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Warning: There's a small rape (nothing too detailed or serious, I promise) scene. If it bothers you please skip from "****" to "%%%" and this chapter may be a tear-jerker.

{Thursday Morning; three days later}

"Mina. " Mya called out in a soft voice, her eyes fixated solely on her sister.

"Hm? What is it, kid?"

"You should leave your hair down more often, I like it that way."

Mina opened her eyes, observing her younger sister in curiosity. Both her and Mya were in the river behind the cabin, washing up. The two sisters had decided to spar with each other earlier. "You think so? It's just so long, and too much of a hassle to let it hang down... You don't like my high ponytails?"

Mya tilted her head as if mentally debating it. "It's not that." She reassured. "It's just that it's been three years..."

Mina smiled lightly, understanding where Mya was getting at. "I'll consider it."

Mya mirrored Mina's smile, nodding.

The two siblings sat in silence for a while, before they felt a familiar ki. Recognizing the ki as Trunks', the two deemed it best to get out of the river and get dressed before the lavender-haired Saiyan arrived. As soon as they were finished, Trunks descended in front of them, his mother in his arms.

"Bulma. Trunks." Mina greeted, a small smile. Mya smiled, and offered a short wave.

Trunks set his mother down gently, "Hey, you two. How's it going?" Bulma asked.

Mina shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess. Why don't we go inside? My grandmother should be finished with breakfast now."

Trunks looked slightly relieved. "That sounds great. We're actually pretty starving."

%%%

After breakfast, Trunks and Mina took off, leaving Ava, Bulma, and Mya, whom didn't want to come, behind at the cabin. Trunks and Mina hadn't taken off too far from the cabin; they just happened to be walking a small path that was nearby.

"It's pretty nice out here, isn't it?"

Mina smiled, ignoring the butterflies she felt from being so close to Trunks. "Yeah, it is."

The two fell quiet for a moment, before Trunks spoke up, his voice serious. "Mom is finally done with the time machine I've been telling you about."

Mina raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. For the past three years (probably even earlier than that), Bulma had kept to constructing and building a time machine. She was well aware that Bulma contained the notion of having Trunks go back twenty years into the past and warn the others about the Androids'; for the blue-haired woman had discussed it with her plenty of times. The blue-haired woman had stated that she felt strongly about the fact that if Goku had still been alive, and hadn't fell to a heart disease before the Androids' arrived, that the world wouldn't look as it did now. That things would be different.

She'd seen the blue-haired woman at work before, and it awed her to no end. The idea of her past self and everyone in the past timeline having a better life than this one excited her and put her at ease. She knew that this was important, and the world practically laid in Trunks' hand, but she couldn't help but be worried. What if something went wrong? Or what if something malfunctioned? She wasn't doubting Bulma's abilities - far from it - she just was just a firm believer in the saying 'everyone makes mistakes'.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Mina finally questioned quietly, her heartbeat slightly picking up speed.

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is something stopping you?"

"It's just...I don't want to leave this world with the Androids' still around. There's no telling what might be different when I return..."

Mina nodded in understanding, immediately seeing where he was heading with his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and the two both stopped walking. "I understand, but you also have to understand that the fate of the past timeline rests on you."

###

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Bulma asked Ava, a faint smile on her face.

Ava shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish those two would hurry up and get together already."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Either they aren't aware, or something's stopping them."

"It's the latter."

Bulma blinked. "You know for sure?"

Ava looked at Bulma as if she grew another head. "Of course. Mina's in love with Trunks. She told me herself."

Bulma frowned. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Ava smirked. "Nope. I thought nothing of it."

Bulma's frown deepened. "I suspected that she may have had feelings for him, but I had no idea it was that deep."

Ava shook her head. "She refuses to do anything about it."

%%%

"We'll stop by again tomorrow."

Ava nodded. It was the evening time, and both Bulma and Trunks deemed it best to be home before the night time came. Just like always, Bulma and Ava mostly talked while Mina and Trunks went off elsewhere. Mya had eventually went off on search for them and the trio hadn't returned until half and hour ago.

"We'll see you, then. Be careful." Ava stated.

Bulma nodded. "Thanks. We will."

"Grandmother." Mina called out, a faint blush on her cheeks as everyone's heads turn towards her. "Can I?"

Ava smirked. "Can you _what_?"

Mina cleared her throat, her blush deepening. "Can I go with them? You know, to make sure they get there safe."

Bulma stifled a feminine chuckle behind one of her hands, as her and Ava shared a look.

"I don't know, Mina. I think they can manage. Trunks' is a Super Saiyan, after all."

Mina fell quiet, having nothing else to say. When she finally worked up the courage to say something, her grandmother cut her off, smiling teasingly. "Go ahead."

* * *

Mina released a small sigh, her hands in her pockets as she proceeded to walk home. She saw no point in rushing home since it wasn't night time yet, and plus she needed the air to get her thoughts together. Especially, after she had almost confessed her feelings to him. She was just glad she stopped herself before it was too late. She wasn't ready to confess to Trunks' just yet. She wanted to wait until the right time, and the right time wasn't now. The Androids' were still around, and until they were gone, she wouldn't tell him.

Although, she knew that declaration was easier said than done.

She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same for her like she did for him. It certainly felt like it sometimes, but she didn't want to be disappointed if that wasn't the case. Did he even think of her like that? Or did he just think of her as a close friend? Sure, they were together mostly everyday, but that didn't mean that he contained any feelings for her. She did notice that he'd blush whenever her grandmother, and Bulma would tease them, but that could be out of embarrassment.

Perhaps, she should confess to him. What harm could it do? If he returned her feelings, then they could just focus on a relationship after the Androids' were defeated, right? Mina suddenly stopped walking, mentally debating on whether or not to just turn around and tell him. A part of her wanted to turn around and find out, but the other part of her just didn't seem to agree.

Mina shook her head, deciding to just resume her walk home and forget about confessing for the time being. Her grandmother had told her to just confess already countless times, stating that life wasn't guaranteed and she shouldn't have any regrets. Ironically, Mina had stated something like that to her grandmother more than three years ago. _Now,_ her grandmother was the one telling her that.

But she had to agree that her grandmother was right. She had a very, good point. Maybe - just maybe - she'd do it for certain tomorrow. As soon as Bulma and Trunks arrived at the cabin, she could just ask to talk to him in private, and see where it goes from there...

Mina smiled faintly when the cabin came into view about an hour later, feeling much better after getting some much needed air, and sorting out her thoughts. She quickened her pace, before suddenly coming to a halt just before she opened the door, her eyebrows knitted together as her hand hovered over the door knob; a feeling she couldn't place beginning to course within her.

_...What's this feeling?... Why do I suddenly feel filled with... dread? Why do I get the feeling's something wrong? _

Her eyes widened as a loud crash reached her ears, kicking her into autopilot immediately. Mina grabbed the door knob frantically, quickly throwing the only door to the cabin open. Her heart literally stopped in her chest when she noticed the damage: the kitchen was completely ruined, the only chair they had was destroyed, walls were caved in, and there was blood - _everywhere._

_...No...Please...No..._

Mina shut her eyes, her eyes filling with tears as she stilled, mentally praying that this was a nightmare and that she was having a horrible dream. Her eyes flew open several minutes later in horror when she heard a noise resembling a heavy _thud. _She kicked into action again, no longer in a daze and immediately began running to the source of the noise: her grandmother's bedroom. Mina dashed down the ruined hallway as fast as she could, throwing open her grandmother's room door as soon as she reached it only to see her grandmother lying down, severely battered and motionless on the floor in a pool of blood, barely breathing with half-lidded eyes, her face contorted in a expression of pain.

"Mina." her voice was hoarse, and barely audible. "Get Mya and get out of here."

"Get out of here you say?" A cool voice called, laughing sadistically afterwards. "You hear that, sis?"

Mina's head snapped towards the voice in utter fear, her heart hammering in her chest when she saw 17 staring back at her with a smirk. Even her grandmother's bedroom was destroyed. Why? How? A small thud snapped her head in the other direction only to see 18 smirking down at her now unconscious sister, a palm raised. "GET AWAY FROM HER! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! Mina yelled angrily as she charged at 18, throwing a wild, hard punch. 18 caught her hand, and smirked, before phasing behind her and twisting her arm painfully until it snapped.

Mina cried out in agony, her left hand immediately clutching her now broken right arm when 18 released her, only to continue her brutal assault on Mina seconds later, attacking her ruthlessly.

"Hey, sis, easy there." 17 called out. "I want to have a little fun with her."

18 rolled her eyes, before grabbing Mina by her hair after cruelly kicking her and dragging her in front of her brother. " Here. Make sure you hurry up. We don't have all day, 17."

*****17 ignored her, not paying his sister any mind as she left the bedroom, beginning to unfasten his belt buckle.

"NO! STOP IT!" Mina cried out in horror as he felt 17 pin her on the bed and begin to undress her. She could barely move. She was defenseless. "Please." She pleaded, panicking.

He ignored her, entering her roughly once he was free, causing her to cry out in agony, resulting in Mya stirring and regaining consciousness. Mya cried out when she saw the position her sister was in, closing her eyes, not be able of watching something so terrible happen to her sister.

Mina cried out in pain again, when 17 began slamming inside of her, writhing wildly in a futile attempt to get away. 17 scowled and stopped, raising his left hand in Mya's direction, forming a huge orb. "Stay still, or she dies."

Mina stilled instantly.

%%%

17 zipped himself back up, laughing cruelly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? I'm impressed you could handle me."

Mina said nothing, thankful that it was finally over.

But 17 wasn't finished yet.

"Now, it's time to clean up. " He stated, raising his palm towards Mya again, and forming a huge orb, before releasing it towards Mya.

Mina bolted upright. "MYA! NO!" She turned to face 17, tears streaming down her face. "You said - "

He cackled evilly. " I lied."

Mina's eyes widened as she ran towards Mya, and kneeled beside her lifeless body. _No! This can't be happening! Kami, why?! Please, be okay! Don't leave me, Mya! Please, no! Mya! You can't do this to me! _Mina clutched Mya's body in her arms, sobbing loudly as her body shook with force of her tears. "MYAAAAA!"

Why?! She was only thirteen! She didn't deserve this! Why couldn't it have been her instead?! Why Mya? Why someone sweet and innocent!

Mina released a loud scream, the various emotions and intense feelings she felt bubbling and rising inside of her and unleashing.

* * *

Trunks mentally cursed, panting heavily as he ran through the hallway of the cabin, heading for Mina's ki. He had been in the mist of training, and came as fast as he could when he felt Mina's ki in distress, practically tearing through the sky in order to make it. Unfortunately, he ran into 18 as soon as he descended in front of the cabin, and had no choice but to fight her in order to get through.

_Please, don't let me be too late._

He couldn't feel Ava's ki, and now Mya's ki was gone as well.

As soon as he reached the room where Mina's ki was located, his eyes immediately widened with rage once he threw open the door. And as soon as he spotted 17, his palm raised, merely seconds away from firing a powerful ki blast at Mina's back, he lunged at him, not wasting anytime.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I own nothing. The three OC's in this story is rightfully mine, though. (I knew it was obvious, but it was fun saying that - the second part, I mean.)

{Friday Afternoon}

Mina groaned, her violet eyes opening leisurely as she slowly regained consciousness. Where was she? And why did her body ache so much? She slowly sat up, groaning in pain in the progress. Once she was sitting up, she took in her surroundings with darting eyes, noticing immediately that she was in a room that heavily resembled that of a hospital room. Her eyes widened in realization when she realized that she was in Bulma's house, in one of the medical rooms to be precise...What was she doing _here_?

"I see you're finally awake, Mina."

Mina turned her head in the direction of the voice suddenly, grimacing at the pain she felt afterwards, and smiled lightly when she saw Bulma sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed she was in. "Hey, Bulma. Why am I in here?"

Bulma smiled up at Mina weakly in response.

Mina frowned, immediately noticing something was wrong. "Bulma?"

Bulma shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes, not believing that she was going to have tell her the reason she was in a hospital bed. "Mina. Look at yourself, don't you remember what happened?"

Mina looked down, instantly noticing that her right arm was in a sling. Her eyebrows knitted together as she studied her broken arm intently, attempting to remember what happened for her to contain a broken arm. Suddenly, an image of her grandmother laying down in a pool of blood flashed in her mind, along with an image of her cradling Mya's lifeless body in her arms as she sobbed. Mina's eyes widened in horror when all of her memories came flooding back to her, her eyes stinging with fresh tears, as her body trembled with rage, agony, and sorrow.

Seeing that Mina remembered everything that happened, Bulma began speaking, her voice low, and barely audible. "Trunks was in the mist of training when he felt your distressed ki, and he took off as fast he could to get to you, but...he was too late...he told me that when he got there, Mya was dead, and that 17 was about to kill you from behind...he told me that - "

"Is my grandmother dead?" Mina asked quietly, cutting Bulma off, her left fist clenching the bed sheets.

"..." Bulma fell silent at the question, shutting her eyes.

"Is she _dead_?" Mina repeated louder, anger lacing in her voice when she didn't receive a response.

"By the time Trunks - "

"_Bulma_."

Bulma nodded, "Yes."

Mina threw her head back and cursed loudly at Bulma's answer, slamming her left fist into the bed as she released a frustrated and pained scream afterwards, her thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Mina." Bulma called softly. "Trunks flew off to fight the Androids' when he heard that they were attacking Bridge Town."

Mina's now teal eyes whipped around to face Bulma in alarm " When did he leave?"

"Just before you woke up. " Bulma answered quietly. "We were in here together and when it suddenly came on the radio - " Bulma suddenly stopped talking, her blue eyes widening when she saw Mina tear off her sling and get out of the hospital bed. " Mina, what are you doing?"

Mina didn't answer, ignoring the pain she felt standing up and got dressed in the clean pair of clothes that was on the foot of her bed, not caring in the least that she was changing in front of Bulma. Once she was finished, she took off, heading as fast as could to Bridge Town as soon as she was outside.

* * *

"I did it. " Trunks said with a smile as he hovered in the sky, staring down at his handiwork. As soon as he learned that the Androids' were attacking Bridge Town, slaughtering off more innocent people, he just couldn't contain the rush of anger he felt and took off immediately in order to end them for good. He couldn't let them do any more damage, he refused to standby and let it happen. They've been roaming the Earth for far too long now. And he'd never forgive them. Not after what they did to Gohan, Mya, Ava, and countless of other innocent people.

His eyes widened in horror when saw 17 and 18 easily remove the pile of rubble that had fallen on top of them due to the ki blast he sent firing towards them just seconds ago.

"Did what?" 17 questioned out loud, turning his head to the left to face his twin sister. "Did you see? What he'd do?"

"Who knows?" 18 retorted in response, dusting herself off. "He did get my clothes dirty. Maybe that was what he was talking about."

Trunks gritted his teeth in frustration, panting lightly as he formed several blue orbs and firing them at the two Androids'.

17 and 18 didn't bother to move an inch, instead, they stood still, smirking up at lavender-haired Saiyan, silently taunting him.

Trunks growled, and began to release series of ki blasts, only for it to be ineffective. Trunks descended slowly as he panted, mentally chastising himself, realizing a little too late that his previous action wasn't exactly a smart thing to do.

The Androids' than began taunting him, from every direction it seemed liked, before one suddenly appeared beside him.

%%%

Trunks landed on the ground with a thud, grimacing in pain as he tried to pull himself together. His eyes widened when he heard both Androids' land in front of him, and he had no choice but to watch as Android 17 raised a finger towards, preparing to finish him off.

"Die." 17 stated with a smirk, releasing his attack.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt himself being lifted into the air by the back of his capsule corporation jacket, and stared up at Mina, whom had come to his aid, in shock.

Mina stared at the Androids' with hatred, her purple eyes, teal and her black hair, blonde. She grimaced in pain ever-so-slightly from the weight of Trunks body in her sore arm, which was throbbing in immense pain - she had reset her broken (right) arm on her way to Bridge Town - but ignored it, staring at the Androids' in rage.

"Look, 17." 18 stated with a smirk. "It's your toy. She's blonde now."

17's smirk widened. "I've noticed."

Mina growled, and finally descended on to the ground, setting Trunks down as soon as she landed. "Don't move." She told him, staring at him with cold, teal eyes. Mina turned to face the Androids' again, striding towards them. "I won't let you take away another one I love. Both of them are dead because of you!"

Mina lunged at both Androids' throwing a punch to each one, before performing an double axe handle on 17, and kicking 18 with as much force as she could with her foot. She quickly turned her attention back towards 17, firing a huge orb at his mid-section and barely dodging an oncoming kick from 18. Mina quickly, brought her knee up and drove it into 18's midsection twice, before flipping over her and slamming an hard kick into her back.

Mina grimaced when she took a hard kick to the back from 17, and stumbled forwards slightly, and then falling to the ground after 18 slammed her elbow into her stomach.

"Mina!"

She ignored Trunks and shakily stood back up, only to see both Androids' fire a powerful ki blast towards her. Mina groaned when she suddenly felt herself being tackled to the ground by Trunks, just in time to avoid the blast.

"17, this is getting boring. Finish it already. " 18 stated, already walking away and taking off to the sky.

17 merely shrugged, before firing another powerful blast at the two, satisfied with the scream of pain he heard before taking off to the sky after his sister.

Mina bit her lip, as she shakily held herself up over Trunks on her hands and knees. She had flipped them over at the last minute, refusing to let Trunks take the hit. She could feel her back bleeding, but she didn't care. "Are you okay?" She finally asked Trunks, her still teal eyes boring into his blue ones.

Trunks looked up at her in shock, and then anger. "Why didn't you let me take the hit, Mina?!"

"I have nothing left to live for. "

Those were her last words before she suddenly passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{ Friday Night }

_I have nothing left to live for. _

Mina's last words before she suddenly passed out was still lingering around in his head. He honestly didn't know what to think. He never thought he'd hear words like that come out of her mouth. How could he? Mina was usually optimistic, and the Mina he'd seen today was completely different from the Mina he knew.

But then again, how could he expect her to still be the same after she just lost her only sibling? How could he expect her to still be the same after she lost her grandmother, and after she was cruelly molested?

He was well aware of the fact that she was hurting, and he was well aware of the fact that she was experiencing a turmoil of emotions right now. He was familiar with the agony, the sorrow, and the haunting image of someone you cared about dead, no longer alive. When Gohan was killed, he went through just about everything Mina was going through. There were times when he'd thought he'd never be able to pull himself together . There were times when he constantly beat himself up and berated himself for not being there. There were times when he cried and blamed himself for the death of his best friend. There were times when he cursed the Androids', and there were times when he just wanted to give up, but he couldn't give up.

He knew Gohan wouldn't have wanted that, and with his mother's guidance and constant pep talks, and understanding, along with Mina and her family, he eventually got through it. So instead of beating himself up over something he couldn't change, he vowed to avenge his fallen friend. Instead of crying and wanting to give up, he trained and strove to become stronger so he, or no one else would have to experience the heartache of losing someone dear or important to them.

His mother, along with the others, had reminded him that he wasn't alone, and that he didn't have to shoulder everything alone. And he'd make sure to remind Mina, that he and his mother were here for her. He'd make sure to help her get through this. He'd do everything in his power.

Trunks sighed, staring out of his bedroom window, waiting patiently for Mina to come back. She has been gone ever since she woke up, which was about an hour after they came back from the fight with the Androids' at Bridge Town. He wanted to go comfort her, and try and reassure her that everything would be okay, but he knew that she needed space and that she needed time to herself.

Until then, he could only wait for her to come back and comfort her then.

###

Mina sat on the roof of a cabin all too familiar to her, staring up at the sky lifelessly as her thoughts continued to swirl around. As soon as she woke up, she had given Mya, and her grandmother a proper burial. She had buried them right in front of the cabin. It was rather traumatic and immensely painful to go inside the cabin again. She felt as if she was reliving everything merely by being inside of it, but she had to. She couldn't leave their bodies out like that. Of course, as soon as she saw the bodies of her grandmother and Mya, she sobbed for what felt like hours.

She couldn't help, but blame herself for what happened. She should have just stayed with her grandmother and Mya instead of taking off with Bulma and Trunks. If she would have stayed, things would have been different and they probably wouldn't be dead right now. She hated herself for not being there, and she could tell that her grandmother had fought with everything she had in order to protect herself and Mya, but it still wasn't enough.

Mina sighed. She'd never get to hear her grandmother's voice again, she'd never get to hear her tease her, she'd never get to laugh with her, or talk to her about her problems. As for Mya, she'd never get to sleep it the same bed as her, or reassure her that things would be okay, she'd never get to watch over her when she was asleep, or anything they used to do.

They were gone.

And with out them...she felt dead. When she lost her parents' it was painful, but it wasn't as painful as this degree. Mya and her grandmother had filled that void, the small hole in her heart when they died, but now, who would fill the big hole in her heart now that her grandmother and Mya were gone?

_"Mina. " Mya called out in a soft voice, her eyes fixated solely on her sister._

_"Hm? What is it, kid?"_

_"You should leave your hair down more often, I like it that way."_

_Mina opened her eyes, observing her younger sister in curiosity. Both her and Mya were in the river behind the cabin, washing up. The two sisters had decided to spar with each other earlier. "You think so? It's just so long, and too much of a hassle to let it hang down... You don't like my high ponytails?"_

_Mya tilted her head as if mentally debating it. "It's not that." She reassured. "It's just that it's been three years..."_

_Mina smiled lightly, understanding where Mya was getting at. "I'll consider it."_

_Mya mirrored Mina's smile, nodding._

_{}_

_"Grandmother." Mina called out, a faint blush on her cheeks as everyone's heads turn towards her. "Can I?"_

_Ava smirked. "Can you what?"_

_Mina cleared her throat, her blush deepening. "Can I go with them? You know, to make sure they get there safe."_

_Bulma stifled a feminine chuckle behind one of her hands, as her and Ava shared a look._

_"I don't know, Mina. I think they can manage. Trunks' is a Super Saiyan, after all."_

_Mina fell quiet, having nothing else to say. When she finally worked up the courage to say something, her grandmother cut her off, smiling teasingly. "Go ahead."_

Mina bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from breaking down again. She could still remember their last conversation. If only she would have known...

* * *

{Saturday Early Morning}

Mina descended in front of Capsule Corporation, before trotting inside shortly after. Once she made it inside, she headed off to her room and headed straight inside her bedroom to take a shower, and get cleaned up. About half an hour later, once she was finished getting cleaned up, she opened her room door only to see Bulma standing at the door with her hand hovered.

"Is something wrong?" Mina asked quietly.

Bulma shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to you, and see how you were doing... Are you just getting back in?"

Mina nodded slowly. "Yeah." she mumbled.

Bulma sighed. "You didn't go back _there, _did you?"

"If you mean the cabin, then yes. I had to bury their bodies."

Bulma looked at her worriedly. "You'll only torture yourself if you go there, Mina."

"Mom's right. " a voice called behind Bulma.

Mina's shoulder's sagged, recognizing the second voice as Trunks. "I know..."

Bulma put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to shoulder everything alone, Mina. We've all lost someone dear to us."

Mina just nodded, silently.

Bulma smiled. "Trunks is going to leave for the past timeline today. We discussed it this morning."

Mina smiled weakly. "That's...great."

"Mom. " Trunks said suddenly. "Can Mina and I have a word?"

Bulma nodded, and turned to face Mina again. "Breakfast is on the table. "

Once his mother was out of sight, Trunks led Mina to his room, which was right across from hers and gestured for her to sit on the bed once they entered. "Listen...if there's anything you want to talk to or anything I can do to help...just let me know, okay? I know what you're going through, and so does my mother. We can both relate."

%%%

It was around the afternoon time, and instead of taking off after breakfast like she wanted to, she stayed, wanting to see Trunks off. Mina was watching through the doorway as Bulma handed Trunks some sort of medicine, and was explaining things to him as well as reminding him of the do's and don'ts. When Bulma hugged Trunks one last time and he turned towards her, a small smile on his face, she took that as her cue to tell him goodbye.

"Good luck."

He nodded. "Thanks. I should be back before dinnertime."

Mina nodded, before giving him a hug, and pecking him on the cheek.

Trunks was blushing heavily when Mina pulled back, his blue eyes staring at her in shock. " Mi - I should probably go now. "

Mina smiled weakly. "Yeah. "

And with that, Trunks spared his mother and Mina one last glance before taking off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mina turned to face Bulma. "What color is the moon going to be tonight?"

Bulma looked at Mina with a mixture of curiosity and worry . "Yellow. Is something wrong?"

Bulma watched as Mina paled, before saying. "You have to keep Trunks away from me tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to control my urges."

The blue-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mina sighed. "It wouldn't have been a problem if I was still at the cabin, but since I'm staying with you and Trunks...I won't be able to control myself at all."

"Is that what the yellow moon do to Pure-blood Saiyans?"

"Yeah. If I didn't have strong feelings for your son, then I'd stand a chance of controlling it."

"Are you suppose to be putting something like that off?"

"No." She admitted honestly. "If I do, then the pain will be immense. "

"I'm sure if you tell Trunks - "

Mina shook her head no, her face covered with a blush of embarrassment. "I rather him not know. "


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I own nothing, excluding my three OC's used for this story.

A/N: Things are going to slow down from here on out. In my opinion, things have been moving pretty fast, but honestly, depending on how you go about it, the mirai timeline is a lot to cover. But, anyway, now that we've reached the plot of the story, I can slow down.

Also, if you like to listen to music while reading chapters. I suggest you listen to "Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii" while reading this particular chapter. It's a very powerful and emotional OST from Fairy Tail, a pretty good Anime/Manga series, and I listened to that particular soundtrack while writing this chapter.

{Saturday Night}

Mina gritted her teeth as she sat on her bed, her back to the window as she stared at her bedroom door. Trunks had returned from the past timeline half an hour ago, and though she was curious about how it went, she knew there was just no way she could approach him right now. Not until tomorrow, at least.

It was immensely painful to be restraining herself like this, but what choice did she have? Besides, she could do this. It was just for one night, right? And as long as she stayed in her room, nothing should happen and everything would be fine.

When the morning came, she could just explain to him that she was sick, which wasn't really a complete lie, and then all would be well.

At least, she hoped.

Besides, she had no time to be following her Saiyan instincts right now. Not when her grandmother and Mya were dead. They were her everything. They were the reason she could be optimistic and forget about their dire surroundings, their situation. They were the reason she had the strength, and the mental fortitude to face the next day. If they were going to get taken away from her, then why couldn't she have just gone with them? Why couldn't she have just died with them? It would have been much better than living without them.

She hated not waking up in the cabin. She hated not waking up in her room next to Mya. She hated not laughing with her grandmother. She hated not getting teased by her grandmother. She hated knowing that she wasn't going to bathe in the river she had come to love. She hated knowing that she was never going to see her grandmother or Mya again. She hated that she was never going to hear their voices, see their smile. She just hated it all. It was just too much.

Had life been this cruel all along? Mina stifled a sob with her hand. The Android's hadn't even cared. She knew that that was not something she should expect to see, but still, it hurt. Did they not have a conscious? Did they not care that they were hurting people, and taking the lives of someone's family member every time they killed someone? Were everyone's lives meaningless to them except their own? Did that sick, satisfied smirk ever leave their face?

How many people had they killed already? How many people did _he _rape? Was she just another one of his victims, or was she the first? She clenched her fists, sparring a glance at the yellow moon through the window, before getting off of her bed, and walking towards her bedroom window, mentally debating on whether or not to just _disappear_ for a while.

###

Trunks stood outside of Mina's room door, his hand hovering over the door knob to her bedroom. He hadn't seen Mina ever since he came back from his trip to the past timeline, and he was worried about her. He knew she was going through a lot, and he didn't exactly expect her to get over what happened to her so fast, but he just needed to let her know that he was here for her. He knew what it felt like to lose someone dear, and he was all too familiar with the emotions that tagged along with losing your loved one.

It was immensely painful. And Mina losing her family, and confronting the Androids at Bridge Town had been the last straw. It was what made him decide that now was the time to put his mother's plan into action. He was tired of people suffering because of the Androids'. He was tired of looking at piles of rubble and lifeless corpses. He was tired of seeing this planet - a planet that once used to be filled with life - barely have any signs of life on it. They've been terrorized by the Androids' long enough, and if he can prevent the same thing from happening to another timeline then he would do it. He wouldn't let that timeline suffer the same fate he and his mother had to endure, or countless people had to endure. He wouldn't let that timeline watch as the population around them rapidly decrease. He wouldn't let that timeline experience the fear of having no safe place to run to, or having to fear for their lives on a daily basis.

He wouldn't let that timeline dwindle and fall apart into nothing.

He would save _both_ that timeline and his timeline.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

Trunks' hand finally made contact with the door knob, and with a gentle turn to the right, he opened the door only to receive a cool gust of wind. His lavender eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before it finally dawned on him that Mina had taken off through her bedroom window. The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan walked further into her room, immediately sensing for her ki. How come he hadn't felt her ki taking off before? Was he that caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize she had taken off again?

Trunks sighed as he strode towards the sole window in the room, his blue eyes taking in the yellow moon that hovered in the sky full of dark clouds, a tell-tale sign that it was going to start raining any moment now. He honestly didn't know whether or not he should go after her. The sole purpose of her leaving in the first place obviously meant that she wanted to be alone for a while, but even though he knew that...a part of him wanted to go after her, and comfort her.

He already walked away from comforting her the first time, should he really do it again a second time?

_No. He shouldn't._

No matter how much he wanted to be left alone when he was grieving the loss of Gohan, he still welcomed the company and presence of others. Just when he was about to take off after Mina through the window, he heard his mother call his name. He turned around in curiosity, a lavender eyebrow raised. "Mom? I was just going to head after - "

Bulma nodded, as she walked further into Mina's room. "I know, but maybe you should just wait until the morning. "

"Huh? Mom, what do you mean?" He inquired, confused as to what his mother meant.

Bulma sighed, but elaborated further nonetheless.

###

Mina stood on the cliff, her eyes closed as she let the rain pour down on her. She had went to the cabin at first, but she hadn't been there for nearly half an hour before she departed, finding it greatly difficult and extremely painful to be there. So instead, she opted to head somewhere else, somewhere that could offer a sense of comfort as well as a place that resembled somewhat of how she was feeling. And what better place to go than a cliff, if not her cabin?

She knew that all she had to do was fall over, and she'd fall to her death. As for her thoughts, she knew that if she constantly dwelled on the image of her dead grandmother and sister, and focused on nothing but the turmoil of emotions swirling within her and the pain, then she'd eventually lose sight of herself and slowly, but surely fall apart. She was also aware that if she walked away from this cliff, then the danger of her falling over would lessen. As for her thoughts, it was practically the same somewhat.

Mina opened her eyes, releasing a soft sigh. She could barely sleep ever since they were killed - whatever sleep she did manage to get was little to nothing. It was as if whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see were their deaths. Her hopes of escaping reality in her sleep were crushed, along with the dream of someday being able to live happily with her grandmother and Mya, and getting the opportunity to see her sister grow, and finally experience something other than the hardships of life.

But it seems as if life wasn't all that kind.

She was blind to think that there could be happiness in a world such as this, and she was a fool to think that if she had even a small piece of hope that everything would be alright. The only happiness she had in this world was gone, leaving her with the harsh reality of what life really was. She gritted her teeth at that statement. Her grandmother, mother, and father had to live through the whole Frieza ordeal until they escaped, her and Mya had to watch their planet get purged, and escaped only to be met with a planet being terrorized by Androids', and now she had to live through the fact that the Androids took away her only family. Mya never even got the chance to live. It seemed as if suffering was in her blood.

And if that was the case, Mina thought, peering down over the cliff at what seemed like an bottomless pit, then what would stop her from ending her suffering now? She closed her eyes, and took a step forward, now finding herself on the edge of the cliff. _All it'd take is one more step..._

_...one more step to end the pain, the images, the heartbreak, the sorrow, the agony...everything..._

Mina tilted over, her eyes still closed as she proceeded to fall down over the cliff.

_Don't be a coward, Mina! _

Mina's eyes suddenly opened, wide in shock as she stopped herself from plummeting to her death. That voice...it sounded awfully familiar...like her grandmother's voice. Was she imagining things? She _had_ to be imagining things. There was just no way.

An image of Trunks suddenly flashed through her mind, making her feel extremely guilty about what she had been merely moments away from doing. He lost Gohan nearly three years ago, and here she was about to commit something unforgivable? Not only was she being a coward by running away from her problems, but she was being selfish as well.

Besides his mother, she was practically all he had left. She wasn't the only one that lost someone dear to them. How could she forget that? Mina released a sigh as she flew back up to the top of the cliff, shame and regret coursing within her.

_...I should probably head back now_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{Sunday Morning}

Mina was dressed in nothing, but a towel, taking in her appearance through her bathroom mirror. She had just finished her shower, and indulging in the usual, morning preparations for the day. She had woken up about half an hour ago, and even now, she still couldn't shake the guilt coursing within her.

It was as if the guilt was increasing more and more as each minute passed. Though, she knew that previous statement wasn't likely to be true, it certainly seemed liked it. It was as if every time she closed her eyes, she could see herself falling over the edge of the cliff. It was as if every time she closed her eyes she could see Trunks' face popping up along with Bulma's. She honestly didn't need such an emotion as guilt swelling within her right now, not when she had many other things going on and various, other emotions swirling around as well.

Like, for instance, coping with her grandmother's and Mya's death - no, _murder_. She was still feeling _guilty_ for their deaths. She just couldn't rid the thought that maybe if she was present at that particular time the Androids' attacked her family, then they wouldn't be dead. She couldn't rid the thought that maybe if she hadn't taken off with Bulma and Trunks, that they would still be alive.

She still felt _angry_.

She was angry that her grandmother and her only sibling had lost their lives to_...monsters_. Monsters who seemed incapable of containing human emotions, or just emotions. _Period_. She was angry that Mya was killed at the tender age of thirteen. She was angry that her grandmother - and Mya - couldn't experience a life of tranquility for once.

She was still feeling _sorrow_.

Sorrow due to the fact that she'd never see Mya and her grandmother again. Sorrow due to the fact that she wouldn't hear their voices, see their smiles, or ever get to spend time with them again. She'd never get to ask her grandmother for advice. She'd never get to call Mya 'kid'. She'd never get to tell either of them that she loved them, or how much either of them meant to her. She'd never get to tell them the reason why she was always so optimistic, and looking forward, full of faith and hope. She'd never get to tell them that _they_ were her strength.

She was still feeling _hatred_.

She hated the fact that the Androids' had taken away her family, and she loathed how they were still indulging in meaningless killing and destruction. She hated the fact that the Androids' were still roaming around the planet, playing target practice with the inhabitants of Earth. She hated the fact that people were losing loved ones. She hated the fact that she wasn't strong enough to protect the rest of the people on this planet.

Mina sighed, slowly closing her eyes. She'd never felt so..._alone _before. Granted, Trunks and Bulma were here for her, but that still didn't change the fact that she felt alone even while being aware of Trunks and Bulma's support. She was the _last _full Saiyan. She was the _only_ full Saiyan. Since her family was no longer here...she felt as if she had no purpose. She felt as if she had no reason for living, and that she had no reason to continue. She felt... _empty_.

Did she do something - anything at all - to deserve this? Did she do something that resulted in such painful emotions and hurt swirling within her? Did she do something to deserve losing her grandmother and Mya? Her mother and father? Lily and Carla? Was her life meant to be full of pain? Was her life meant to be full of loss?

She'd never get to know what Planet Vegeta was like. She'd never get to see Planet Iteel, the planet she was born and raised on. She'd never get to see her mother, or her father. She'd never get to see her grandmother, and her younger sister...What was going to happen next? Who was she going to lose next?

A silent, barely audible knock - coming from her bedroom door - reached her ears, resulting in her thoughts ceasing. Her hands unconsciously moved to the top of the towel wrapped around her body, instinctively tightening it as she exited the bathroom and headed for her closed, bedroom door. Once she reached it, she cracked the door open slightly, revealing a lavender-haired, demi-Saiyan.

Mina slightly raised an eyebrow, ignoring the guilt she felt creeping within her at the mere sight of him. "Something the matter?"

Trunks blushed faintly at the sight of Mina (it was apparent that she was in a towel), but nonetheless, cleared his throat in order to regain his composure, and answered, "Breakfast is ready, and I actually wanted to talk to you."

Mina nodded once, and after quietly asking him to give her a moment to get dressed, she gently closed the door and proceeded to get dressed. Once she was finished several minutes later, now dressed in a pair of Bulma's old jeans and a pale, orange t-shirt, she opened the door, and side-stepped, allowing entry to Trunks.

Once Trunks was inside the room, and sitting on Mina's bed, he began talking, "How are you holding up?"

Mina's eyes softened slightly as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered honestly, her eyes adverting Trunks' gaze.

Hurt briefly flashed in his eyes, but he quickly got rid of it, and nodded. "...Okay."

Mina, well aware that she had hurt Trunks feelings, sighed, her guilt increasing. She should probably elaborate. She didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him, or anything. "Listen..." Mina started in an attempt to somehow make up for hurting his feelings, "I'm just not ready."

Trunks smiled weakly. "Okay..." He wanted to say more, but what more could he say? He certainly wasn't going to bring up the fact that he almost went after her last night, but stopped due to how the yellow moon was known to affect full Saiyans. And though it did hurt him that Mina didn't want to talk about it...he could understand. After all, he knew what it felt like to lose someone dear. He just, at least, wanted her to confide in him...even a little.

"Will...you let me know when you are?" he finally asked.

Mina looked slightly conflicted, a part of her wanting to go against what she just stated and tell him right then and there, and another part of her not sure if she could follow through with an agreement like that. "...Yes."

Trunks looked slightly relieved with that answer and stood up off of Mina's bed, before heading towards the bedroom door. Just before he made it to the door, he turned around to face Mina once more, a small smile on his face. "Your hair is pr-nice like that. I like it."

Mina looked down towards her bedroom floor with downcast eyes. She had decided to leave her hair down from now on when Mya's words popped into her head during her shower.

_"Mina. " Mya called out in a soft voice, her eyes fixated solely on her sister._

_"Hm? What is it, kid?"_

_"You should leave your hair down more often, I like it that way."_

"Thanks." Mina finally answered. Having her hair down was the least she could do. It was the last conversation she had with Mya, and it was the last one she'd ever get to have. This, at least, would be somewhat of a reminder of Mya.

Trunks simply nodded in response, fighting the urge to say anything more. He had clearly saw the flash of pain that appeared in her eyes when he told her that he liked her hair. Though, he was curious...he had to respect her wishes and not prod her. If he did, then Mina would most likely take longer to come around. So, for now, all he could do...was remind her that he and his mother were here for her, and would help her get through this.

No matter how long it took.

"Don't forget breakfast is on the table." Trunks reminded quietly before turning back around, and exiting Mina's bedroom.

"Yeah..." she mumbled after him. "...Breakfast."

Truth be told, she really wasn't in the mood to eat anything. She just...didn't feel like eating anything. But even if she did feel like that, she knew Bulma wouldn't have that, nor Trunks for that matter. Deciding to cease her thoughts for now, Mina exited her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Once she made it, she was immediately greeted by a worried Bulma.

"Mina, how are you feeling?" the older, blue-haired woman inquired.

Mina mumbled something incoherent in response, and Bulma smiled faintly, pulling the girl into a motherly embrace in the process. "I know it hurts, Mina. But I have a feeling that everything will be alright soon."

%%%

Nothing was really stated much during breakfast, but that was to be expected. Each of the inhabitants of Capsule Corp, had their own thoughts and worries to tend to, and though breakfast was quiet, it wasn't exactly awkward. And once breakfast was finished, Mina had taken off yet again to be alone. This time, though, she didn't go too far. In fact, Mina was sitting on top of the roof of the Capsule Corp building, her head tilted up towards the sky with her eyes closed.

If one was paying attention (or actually cared enough to pay attention), then one would note that it was a pretty, nice day. The sky was full of white clouds, with the sun hidden amongst them, and the wind was blowing strong gusts of wind. There weren't any birds happily chirping or flying around, but it wasn't too bad of a day - if you could ignore the view of the countless demolished buildings within view.

"Mind if I join you?"

Mina opened her eyes and turned to the direction of where the voice came from, already knowing who it was. "I don't mind."

Trunks didn't hesitate to place himself right beside the violet-eyed Saiyan. The lavender-haired Saiyan was determined not to let Mina go off by herself any longer, whether she wanted to be alone or not. He already missed several opportunities to comfort her, and he wouldn't miss any more. He knew that if he didn't step in soon, then she'd probably wallow in her sorrow and anguish for a while.

Ever since he came back from the past timeline, he has been thinking and perhaps the notion he contained would help Mina. "What do you say about coming to the past timeline with me the next time I go?"

Mina looked at Trunks in shock. Go to the past timeline...with him? What good would _she_ do if she was to come? Plus, Trunks was stronger than her, he wouldn't need her assistance, now would he? Besides, she couldn't leave this timeline...She couldn't leave Bulma vulnerable to the Androids', nor could she leave the other survivors vulnerable. Someone had to protect what was left. "No." She responded quietly. "I won't," Mina continued before Trunks could say anything, "Someone needs to stay here and protect what's left."

Trunks looked at Mina in silence, not quite sure what to say. He was hoping she'd agree, that way she could at least get her mind off of her lost and the timeline they were in. But if she didn't want to go, he couldn't force her...and it wasn't as if she had an irrational reason as to why she didn't want to accompany him. But maybe - just maybe - he could convince her before he departed. "I want to help you, Mina."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: I'm going to be ending this story pretty soon. I had a lot in store for this story, and I honestly wanted the chapters to be double the amount it is now, but I'm going to be attending college soon, and I have other stories I need to focus my attention on. I'm not a big fan of slow updates or putting stories on hold, so I've come to a few decisions and I do have my reasons, some of which, I just explained. I, also, plan on re-writing this story later on, along with majority of my other fics, so...thanks for understanding.

{Sunday Night; 1 week later}

_Mina shut her eyes, her eyes filling with tears as she stilled, mentally praying that this was a nightmare and that she was having a horrible dream. Her eyes flew open several minutes later in horror when she heard a noise resembling a heavy thud. She kicked into action again, no longer in a daze and immediately began running to the source of the noise: her grandmother's bedroom. Mina dashed down the ruined hallway as fast as she could, throwing open her grandmother's room door as soon as she reached it only to see her grandmother lying down, severely battered and motionless on the floor in a pool of blood, barely breathing with half-lidded eyes, her face contorted in a expression of pain._

_"Mina." her voice was hoarse, and barely audible. "Get Mya and get out of here."_

_"Get out of here you say?" A cool voice called, laughing sadistically afterwards. "You hear that, sis?"_

_Mina's head snapped towards the voice in utter fear, her heart hammering in her chest when she saw 17 staring back at her with a smirk. Even her grandmother's bedroom was destroyed. Why? How? A small thud snapped her head in the other direction only to see 18 smirking down at her now unconscious sister, a palm raised. "GET AWAY FROM HER! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! Mina yelled angrily as she charged at 18, throwing a wild, hard punch. 18 caught her hand, and smirked, before phasing behind her and twisting her arm painfully until it snapped._

_Mina cried out in agony, her left hand immediately clutching her now broken right arm when 18 released her, only to continue her brutal assault on Mina seconds later, attacking her ruthlessly._

_"Hey, sis, easy there." 17 called out. "I want to have a little fun with her."_

_18 rolled her eyes, before grabbing Mina by her hair after cruelly kicking her and dragging her in front of her brother. " Here. Make sure you hurry up. We don't have all day, 17."_

_17 ignored her, not paying his sister any mind as she left the bedroom, beginning to unfasten his belt buckle._

_"NO! STOP IT!" Mina cried out in horror as he felt 17 pin her on the bed and begin to undress her. She could barely move. She was defenseless. "Please." She pleaded, panicking._

_He ignored her, entering her roughly -_

Mina released a startled cry as she shot up, clutching her bedroom sheets as if her life depended on it, panting heavily. The young Saiyan didn't need to look in an mirror to know that she was sweating profusely. She could only hope she didn't wake anyone up. While Bulma may still be asleep, it was very likely that Trunks could have jolted awake - he did have Saiyan hearing, after all.

The black-haired Saiyan closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath as she fought to calm herself down. That nightmare had felt so real. It was as if she was re-living it all over again. Worst of all...she could even feel it when _he_ entered her. If she hadn't woken up when she did then she would have honestly thought that time had rewinded itself back to that terrible occurence - Of course, she stated the same thing every night.

Mina released a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her hair, immediately noting that she was trembling. For the past week and three days, she'd been having the same nightmare over and over. Sometimes she'd wake up after she witnessed Mya's murder, or sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of getting molested, and each time she lived through it, it was immensely painful. Her nightmares would rouse various emotions, and she'd wake up sweating each time as well.

Her nightmares were the reason she hated going to sleep at night due to the fact that she already knew what she'd be dreaming about. Her nightmares were also the reason she tried to exhaust herself as much as possible by indulging in spars or training with Trunks - anything - whenever the opportunity presented itself. Mina honestly didn't know how much more she could take, between the images and the flashbacks of _that_ night that would randomly pop in her head, and the pain-filled emotions she felt swirling around her, along with other various emotions, and the nightmares...it was becoming too much. She felt as if she was on the verge of exploding.

For the past week, wherever she went, Trunks would go as well, stating that he wouldn't let her shoulder everything alone each time. So whenever she went to the cabin, he'd tag along with her. Whenever she went to a nearby clearing, he'd tag along with her. It was -

"Mina." a male voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

Mina turned her head only to come in contact with a hard chest, her eyes widened slightly - immediately registering the fact that Trunks was standing beside her bed, his arms wrapped securely around her in an attempt to comfort her - as she tilted her head up to meet his concern-filled blue eyes.

"Trunks?" She questioned quietly.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, silently showing her that she had his full attention.

Before Mina could ask Trunks what she wanted to, the sound of lightning crackling loudly and thunder rumbling caused her to jump slightly. Trunks tightened his hold on her, and Mina unconsciously leaned into his embrace.

Trunks lavender eyebrows knitted together when he realized something. "You're trembling...and sweating."

Mina mumbled something incoherent before asking Trunks what he was doing in her room.

"I heard you cry out." he admitted honestly. He had somehow heard her cry out when he was leaving the bathroom. That itself was a pretty good feat seeing as it was storming outside. "Are you okay?"

Mina sighed in response. "...I'll be fine."

The lavender-haired Saiyan didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway, slowly releasing his hold on Mina. "Okay. Well...I'll just go back to bed - "

"Stay." Mina quickly called out, sliding over to give him enough room to get in the bed with her.

Trunks hesitated, not certain if he should do what Mina asked. This was rather intimate, and they were seventeen...He swallowed thickly before pushing away his thoughts and climbing in the bed with her. He was just glad he actually had the sense to pull on a pair of sweatpants before he went to the bathroom - he usually slept in his boxers. But besides, he was just comforting her, right? And nothing was wrong with that.

As soon as he laid down and was settled on his back, with an arm wrapped around Mina, he released a faint, nervous sigh. He'd just stay until she fell asleep. It was no big deal. But all of his thoughts ceased when he felt Mina suddenly lay her head on his chest and drape her arm across him. Trunks stilled, feeling awkward, yet strangely comfortable at the same time.

Mina sighed feeling oddly content. She felt...safe like this...she liked that. She liked _this_ feeling. Mina could feel her heart pounding loudly against her chest, and mentally questioned whether or not Trunks could hear it. She closed her eyes, unconsciously snuggling closer to Trunks.

"Trunks..." she called out quietly, almost shyly.

"Yeah?" he managed to get out.

Mina lifted herself up just enough to look at him, her purple eyes searching his blue ones. For a moment, it was as if time suddenly stopped and it felt like an eternity had passed until Mina began to lean in, her eyes closed with her lips hovering over his once she was close enough.

Trunks eyes were wide with shock and by the time realization hit him, Mina's lips were already on his, kissing him slowly. He numbly noted that Mina was now straddling him due to the sudden pressure he felt on his groin. He hadn't even realized he was kissing her back until he heard a soft, feminine moan. He stilled, gently pushing Mina back. "M-Mina...what are you doing? Where is this coming from?"

Mina's eyes softened as she sighed. "I just want to forget and to _not_ think about that night for once. I'm not using you if that's what you're thinking...I love you, Trunks, and I have been in love with you for the past two years and a half now." She confessed, before biting her lip nervously when Trunks had yet to say anything.

When it seemed as if Trunks wasn't going to respond, Mina smiled sadly, her eyes welling up with tears. Great, Mina thought bitterly, she just had to make a fool out of herself. She wasn't even suppose to tell him how she felt about him! Not right now, at least. It just felt so right to be laying next to him, and it felt so right to feel his arms around her. "I'm sorry..." she apologized as she moved to get off of him. "...Let's just forget - "

Mina was suddenly cut off when she felt Trunks place either of his hands on her hips, keeping her in place. She shot him a curious look, only to see him staring at her with a small smile and a faint blush. "I don't know if what I feel for you is love...but I do have feelings for you...Are you sure you want to do this? I never - "

Mina cut him off with a soft kiss, before slowly pulling back, a heavy blush on her features. "I never did this before either...but we both have Saiyan blood coursing within us and I'm sure our instincts will kick in."

Trunks didn't respond instead he maneuvered his hands around the small of her back, gently guiding her towards him. Mina took the hint, her lips locked with Trunks once more. The two kissed passionately, but slowly, each of them experiencing and testing the waters with one another. The black-haired Saiyan released a soft moan, her hands slowly roaming Trunks' body...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: There's light lemon in this chapter.

{Sunday Night cont.d}

Trunks grunted as he thrust in and out of Mina at a slow pace, her soft moans and withering form encouraging him. He was nearing his end, and he could tell Mina was close as well. He honestly lost track of how long they've been at it, but it was hard to concentrate on anything else but Mina and the _activity _they were indulging in as well as the pleasure they were receiving.

He shuddered momentarily when he felt Mina lift her hips in order to meet his thrusts halfway, and Trunks couldn't help but give into the urge to pick up his pace. He could feel his control slipping, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Mina. He was fully aware of the fact that she was a Pure-blooded Saiyan, but he was also aware that Mina had been molested and he wanted to prevent her from having any flashbacks or recollection of the sort.

Trunks pushed his thoughts aside when he heard Mina moan, and peered down at her, watching her as he kept his slow pace in motion. Her head was tilted backwards, her eyes were half-lidded, and her back was arching in pleasure. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and smiled lightly, before diving in for a soft, passionate kiss.

He pulled back slowly, placing his face in the crook of her neck afterwards. "Mina." he whispered against her. "I don't know how much longer I can control - "

"It's... fine. " She interrupted quickly, and after hesitating for a moment, Trunks stopped restraining himself, his pace swift and deep, resulting in Mina's moans - and his - intensifying in volume.

_So close...almost there..._

Trunks watched as Mina stilled, and screamed out his name as she climaxed, and not a moment later, he climaxed as well, calling out Mina's name as he dove his head down to the crook of her neck, having the sudden the urge to bite. He could taste the blood swirling around in his mouth once he followed through with the urge, and he vaguely noted a sensation of pain in his neck as well.

Memories suddenly flashed through his mind, and he quickly noted the memories to be Mina's. He saw the life she lived on Planet Iteel with her family, and the ones she held dear. He saw all the moments and time she spent with her mother and her father, and her grandmother. He felt the emotions Mina felt when she lost her mother and her father, and her emotions towards Mya's birth. He saw the moment Mina started training, and how their planet suddenly got purged. He saw how they landed on Earth, and how they lived. He saw and felt _everything_.

He saw all the way up to when her and her family met he and Gohan, her battle with the Androids', how she was molested by 17, Mina's death. The memories were flashing so fast, but when he saw one particular memory, he froze in shock, too stunned to even move.

Trunks' memories were quickly flashing in Mina's mind, from his past, his life, how he lived...everything as well as the emotions he felt when Gohan died. _Everything._

It felt as if an hour had passed when the mating was finally completed, and Mina was scared, knowing all too well that Trunks had seen what she had almost committed on the cliff.

Oh God, she thought to herself beginning to panic. They mated...and he knew..._Trunks, I'm so sorry. _

Trunks looked down at Mina wordlessly before pulling his member out of her, and slumping down on the bed beside her in silence, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, Trunks...I - "

Trunks pulled Mina into his embrace, his voice serious. "Promise me...you won't try that again. You and mother are all I have left, Mina."

Mina bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Trunks. "I promise."

%%%

{Monday Morning}

Bulma was smiling happily, humming a little tune as she set down the plates of food in front of Trunks and Mina, as well as her own plate. She was in a very good mood today, and absolutely nothing could ruin her mood.

"You're a little cheerful today, Mom." Trunks immediately noted as he sat down at the small, kitchen table. "Did you complete another invention?"

Bulma sat down where her plate was at and shook her head. "Nope. Even better."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, truly curious. The only time his mother was this happy was when she completed an invention. He really couldn't think of something else that'd make her this happy. Was he forgetting something? He knew for certain it wasn't his mother's birthday. Or...was it? "Am I forgetting something?"

Bulma shook her head, laughing behind her hands. "No...I'm hoping you forgot to take precautions during your _fun_."

Mina's and Trunks face heated up in embarrassment, both of the Saiyans catching what Bulma was implying. Trunks was first to recover, his face still red. "M-Mom!"

Bulma laughed heartily at her son's and Mina's expense. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She hadn't laughed like this in a while, either. She had to admit that it felt pretty good. Of course, with the Androids' around, nothing was exactly chuckles and giggles. Deciding to stop teasing her son for now, she asked him whether or not if that meant that he and Mina were together now.

Trunks and Mina shared a glance, and Mina decided to speak, clearing her throat. "Well...we're mated now, so technically, in Saiyan terms...we're married."

Bulma smiled faintly. "So, you're together now, right? Life is short, you know?"

"Yeah...we are." Trunks answered with content.

Bulma's smile widened. "Good." She answered before sighing and continuing, "I'm glad you two didn't let the threat of the Androids' prevent you from getting together... Just make sure you two are careful when you have sex again. As much as having a grandchild would be nice, now is just not the time. "

Mina frowned as something came to mind. Her and Trunks didn't use protection last night. Neither of them were expecting what happened last night to take place in the first place. One thing just seemingly led to another thing. It was probably too soon to tell, but what if she was pregnant?

The purple-eyed Saiyan mentally shook her head. She wasn't pregnant, and if she was pregnant she'd find out soon. According to what her grandmother had told her one day, Saiyan women saw signs of pregnancy within a week or two. Her grandmother had told her that Saiyans were just as active intimately as they were in combat, and since Saiyans were known to be warriors, the female Saiyans made sure to get check-ups on a daily basis for a week or two - after having intercourse - so if they were pregnant, the child wouldn't be harmed...

But maybe she was just paranoid or over-thinking it, she reassured herself mentally, completely forgetting that Trunks hadn't pulled out in order to prevent impregnating her.

* * *

Strangely, Mina felt somewhat better, lighter even. It wasn't quite the afternoon yet, but it would be soon in probably about an hour or two. Her and Trunks were sitting on the roof of Capsule Corp again, side by side as they sat in comfortable silence. She honestly hadn't felt this content in a while - of course, she was content to a certain extent, meaning that she still saw the images and the flashbacks and her thoughts would drift back to that particular horrific night as well. But it was as if whenever she was in the presence of Trunks, she felt slightly at ease.

She was honestly surprised Trunks had no objections about them being mated now. She didn't know if his feelings for her were strong enough to be okay with something like that, or if it was due to another reason. Trunks had said himself that he didn't know if he was in love with her...so if there was another reason, what was it?

Mina's eyes sudden widened as a thought occurred to her. When her and her grandmother had talked about mating, her grandmother had stated that if Saiyans were destined to be together, they'd mate.

And since her and Trunks mated, then did that apply to them as well? It obviously had too, right? Seeing as they were mated. And another thing was that this was permanent, this wasn't something temporary or something that could be rid of easily...

Mina also couldn't help but ponder on whether or not she made the right choice to kiss Trunks last night. She refused to go through the pain of losing someone else - she experienced that far too much already for her liking. But it wasn't as if she could control herself at the time. Being around Trunks, and having Trunks holding her...had roused various feelings within her, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him.

The eldest granddaughter of Ava sighed, aware that there was no going back - not that she had any regrets. It was just that she really wanted to tell him after the Androids' were gone...but either way, she wouldn't let anything happen to Trunks. She'd protect him with her life if she had, too...

...One of the various reasons being that he was the only one who could stop the Androids'.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter's shorter than usual. But I wanted to add in a little TrunksxMina interaction. Of course, the next chapter will be the date, and we'll see how Mina's taking all of this as well.

{Tuesday Morning }

It felt nice to wake up like this, Mina thought to herself, snuggling closer to Trunks in the process. They had both decided to sleep together last night, seeing as they were technically married, according to the way of the Saiyans. She had to admit that she felt somewhat happier. And honestly, ever since she lost her grandmother and her younger - her _only_ - sibling, she has been feeling far from happy.

Mina lifted her head off of Trunks chest slightly, silently observing the sleeping lavender-haired Saiyan with a small smile. Was this what it was like to be in love? Was this what it was like to be happy with the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? If so, Mina felt like she could live like this forever. She felt as long as she had Trunks and Bulma, she could be happy...

She frowned at those thoughts, mentally berating herself for getting carried away. No matter what, she couldn't forget the world they lived in, and _who_ was roaming it. She couldn't forget, not until they were finally gone.

Only then, could she finally be happy.

%%%

Trunks dodged yet another punch of Mina's expertly, resulting in the purple-eyed Saiyan picking up the pace in order to finally deliver a punch. They've been at it for about several hours now, and they weren't doing anything too intense - just the basics, such as testing each other's speed and agility. So far, Mina hadn't been able to land a punch on Trunks, and the black-haired Saiyan didn't know whether or not that was due to Trunks becoming just that fast, or if it was something else. But she was determined to land at least one hit.

"You up for a challenge, Trunks?" Mina inquired curiously, delivering a series of swift punches.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, dodging Mina's punches with ease. A challenge? That didn't sound too bad. Besides, he needed to be as strong as possible if he planned to defeat the Androids', so every little thing counted, right? "Sure."

Mina smirked in response, powering up to her SSJ form in the blink of an eye after putting a little distance between them. Her normally purple eyes were now teal, and her mid-back length hair - that she now kept hanging down, freely, in remembrance of Mya - was now blonde and spiky instead of black and straight. "Try and dodge all of my punches in only your base form. If you power up, you lose."

"And if I win?" He questioned.

Mina shrugged. There was just no way she was going to lose. "You choose."

"And if you win?"

Mina blushed faintly, trotting over towards Trunks and whispering what she wanted in his ear once she reached him. Trunks eyes widened in shock, as a blush of his own tainted his features. "O-Okay." He stuttered out, trying to re-gain his composure. "...Is this limited by a certain amount of time?"

Mina knitted her eyebrows together, mentally debating on what would be the appropriate time. An hour? Half an hour? Fifteen minutes? "How about...five minutes?"

"Deal."

Mina wasted no time charging at Trunks and throwing the first punch. Trunks dodged the punch, but not with as much ease as to when Mina was in her base form. Mina, determined to land a punch, swung another fist, this one inches away from coming in contact with her opponent. When that punch failed to land, she bit her lip in order to keep her emotions at bay, mentally thinking of a different approach. She only had five minutes...

Bulma watched Trunks and Mina through the window of the kitchen in Capsule Corp, a small smile on her face. Seeing those two spar like that, sure brought up some memories of the old Z-fighters: Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. Unfortunately, all of them were dead. They all fell to the Androids'...except Goku, whom fell to an incurable heart disease at the time. Bulma released a sad sigh, her eyes welling up with tears. _If Goku was alive...none of this would have ever happened..._

Mina frowned. Several minutes had passed and she only had a minute left, and she had yet to land a hit on Trunks. Despite her attempts to keep her emotions at bay, she was starting to get frustrated. She was a _Super Saiyan_, and Trunks was in his base form. How difficult was it to land one, single punch? Mina, deciding to cease her thoughts and focus, charged forward, swinging wildly in an attempt to deliver a hit. In the blink of an eye, Mina phased behind Trunks, aiming for a leg sweep in order to throw him off and find an opening.

Unfortunately for Mina, Trunks didn't take the bait, instead he phased behind Mina, and put her into the full-nelson position. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain her long since she was in her Super Saiyan form, but if he could just hold out until the five minutes was over, he'd win.

Mina, aware of what Trunks had planned, quickly bent over before flipping over backwards in an attempt to get him to lose his grip. Once she was free of his grip, she spun around quickly and cocked her hand back to deliver a hard punch. But just before it could connect, Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyan state, and effortlessly caught her fist.

The full-Saiyan released a gasp of surprise, before a smirk crossed her features. "I win."

Trunks shook his head, latching his hand - the one that caught Mina's fist - on Mina's arm, pulling her closer towards him. "If you would have been two seconds faster, you would have won."

She cursed under her breath, powering down in the process. She lost by two seconds. That was unbelievable, but...it was fun. Though, she was feeling rather disappointed seeing as she wasn't going to get what she wanted, it was still fun. "...So, what do you want? You won fair and square."

Trunks powered down, dropping his gaze down towards the ground, before bringing it back up to meet Mina's. "A date."

"A...date?" Mina questioned curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. _I don't believe I've heard of that before..._

Trunks nodded. "While I am part Saiyan, I'm part human as well...and I'm sure you know that Saiyans and humans differ in certain aspects of their cultures and ways..." Trunks trailed off, before continuing once Mina gave a nod of understanding, "...Here on Earth, when you're romantically interested in someone, you date them. It's - "

" - like courting." Mina interrupted with a small smile. "It's somewhat similar to dating...but we're already mated and - "

" - I know, but since I'm half-human...I want to follow human's traditions as well."

Mina's smile widened. "I can understand that."

"Good...Our date will take place tomorrow, then."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{Wednesday Afternoon}

"Trunks..." Mina trailed off, not certain on what else more she should say. She was on the verge of being speechless. Right after breakfast had ended, Trunks had took her out to a beautiful clearing with a nearby waterfall in view. The black-haired Saiyan was surprised something as beautiful as that still existed, seeing as the Androids' had done quite the damage. But, at the clearing with the breath-taking waterfall, they did nothing short of talking and taking in the scenery of the setting they were in, and simply put, enjoying each other's company.

Afterwards, Trunks had led her to another clearing where a small - but big enough for two Saiyans - was set up. The clearing he had chose, which is where they were currently located at, was once more beautiful: it was full of blossoming, various flowers, a few birds could be heard chirping in the distance, and the sun was shinning brightly, accompanied by small gusts of wind. It was almost as if the attack of the Androids' never happened. _Almost_.

Trunks politely gestured for Mina to sit down on the small blanket, a small smile on his face as he took in her awed features. He was glad she liked it. So far, she was liking their date so far and he couldn't be happier. He had to admit that he was slightly worried, but there honestly wasn't much he could do since the world wasn't like it used to be. But he didn't use that as an excuse to _not_ try his best to make it memorable for both him and her.

"Is it safe to assume you like this?"

Mina plopped down beside Trunks, nodding her head. "Yes." She breathed out. She couldn't believe Trunks did all of this for her.

Trunks' smile widened. "I'm not much of a cook, but I did what I could." He pulled a small capsule out of his pants pocket and threw it down on the blanket, emitting a loud _poof, _and seconds later, revealing a picnic basket.

"When did you have time to make this?" Mina inquired curiously. After Trunks had declared their date yesterday, they had done nothing for the rest of the day, but watch a little TV - there wasn't many stations they could catch, but it was at least time consuming. And then, afterwards, they hung around Bulma and watched her go at it with a couple inventions of hers. Later, they eventually got cleaned up, ate dinner, and went to bed together. Unless...

"When you fell asleep." he answered honestly, confirming Mina's suspicions.

"...That was sweet of you." She responded, pecking his cheek and watching on in satisfaction as he blushed faintly.

###

{Wednesday Night}

Lying under the stars, in the same clearing they had their picnic at, and on the small blanket was Trunks and Mina. Mina was laying her head on Trunks chest, and Trunks had an arm wrapped around her, neither planning on moving anytime soon. Both had enjoyed their date, and it would be coming to a close soon. And Trunks couldn't help, but think that the perfect way to end a date was stargazing.

"I had a great time today, Trunks." Mina called out quietly, adjusting her head so that she could peer up at him.

Trunks nodded in agreement, his gaze locked on hers. "I did, too."

"Thanks, Trunks. You showed me that even in a world like this...good and happiness can still come."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then, I'm glad."

"Me too." Mina replied, blushing faintly as she gave Trunks a kiss on the lips, before straddling him.

* * *

{Thursday Morning}

God, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, Mina thought to herself as she continued to watch a sleeping Trunks, whom was oblivious to the fact that Mina was watching him. It was just something about watching Trunks sleep, that made her want to do it every time the opportunity presented itself. It was almost as if he didn't contain a care in the world, but she knew that wasn't so.

And as for their date yesterday, she couldn't help but feel a bit...conflicted. Granted, she enjoyed the date and she greatly appreciated the effort Trunks made to make it memorable, but Mina couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. She couldn't identify it, but she didn't know if whether or not something was holding her back or if she was holding herself back.

Granted, ever since she and Trunks mated, her nightmares didn't seem to happen as much, and the images of Mya and her grandmother's death and of _that_ night, didn't seem to haunt her or flash into her mind as much - though that didn't lessen the emotional impact it had on her - but it was the fact that it was still there. The pain. The heartbreak. The sadness. The sorrow. The hurt.

Was that what was holding her back? Her struggle to overcome her emotions? She didn't expect to be over their deaths or over what had occurred to her so easily, but she was beginning to lose sight of herself and she wasn't quite sure what to do. It was like she was happy, but she wasn't happy.

It was..._complicated. _

Mina furrowed her eyebrows when the urge to use the bathroom suddenly came upon her again. She has been using the bathroom more frequently than usual since she woke up this morning, and that was extremely odd. She honestly probably used the bathroom about three times a day, and she had already used the bathroom about five times this _morning. _

Could she be...?

Mina shook her head, immediately ceasing that thought. Just because she was using the bathroom a little more often than normal, didn't make it abnormal, or that she was pregnant. Besides, what Bulma said was right. This wasn't the time to have a baby. This world was no place to raise a child.

"Mina..." Trunks muttered out as he sat up, directing Mina's attention on him and halting her thoughts. "When did you wake up?"

"About three hours ago." She responded.

Trunks shot a quick look towards the clock on his nightstand. They had decided to sleep in his bedroom last night. "Really? That's pretty early." He raised an eyebrow. "And it's only 10 in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"I know...it's just that I've been feeling a bit conflicted. " _and there's a possibility that I'm pregnant,_ she added on in her mind.

Trunks eyes widened in disbelief and shock. "W-what did you say?"

Mina shot him a confused look. "I said that I've been feeling a bit conflicted - "

He shook his head. "No...not that. The other part. You said that there's a possibility that you might be pregnant."

Mina's eyes widened in realization. She had no idea that he could hear her. Had she forgotten to put up her barrier? Both her and Trunks had agreed to at least keep a small amount of privacy to themselves... "Yeah." she mumbled. "I'm not sure, though."

"What makes you think that you are?"

"I've just been using the bathroom a little more frequently than normal, but that could be anything."

Trunks didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

%%%

Mina's head hovered over the toilet, her hands grasping either side of the toilet for support. She had been in the bathroom for about five minutes, throwing up the breakfast she just ate. She had politely excused herself from the table when she suddenly felt sick, and was stubbornly sticking to the belief that she'd just ate too much.

Of course, a part of her knew that wasn't true, but another part of her...just wasn't ready to believe that she was pregnant. It was a very scary thought, and if she couldn't even protect her family, then how would she protect her own child? Her _and_ Trunks' child? How good of a mother would she be if she was still struggling with her emotions?

And what about the Androids'?

If she was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to assist Trunks' in defeating them, nor would she be able to leave the house as much for fear of running into them and endangering her and Trunks' baby's life. What if she wasn't fit enough to be a mother? She was only seventeen and -

A knock on the bathroom door snapped her back to reality.

"Mina, sweetie, are you alright?" Bulma asked worriedly.

Mina shakily stood up, and flushed the toilet. "Yes...I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. I was just lost in thought."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Trunks' voice outside the bathroom door.

"...Yeah, I'm sure."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

{Several days later; Monday Morning}

Mina groaned, panting slightly as she weakly pushed herself away from the toilet. She was glad they had decided to sleep in her room last night because she rather not have to explain to her mate why his bathroom smelt like vomit. She'd been throwing up just about all morning, and she was no longer in doubt - or trying to deny - that she was pregnant, but she wanted to be sure just in case.

For the past several days, she has been experincing back pains, headaches, and, of course, heaving up her guts every time she felt the need to. It wasn't easy trying to hide the pain - or ignoring it at certain points of time - she felt or the sickness she was experiencing, but she somehow managed. She did, though, have a feeling that Bulma was suspicious of her strange behavior. She wasn't so sure about Trunks though. But that didn't mean that he wasn't suspicious as well.

Mina sighed, standing up and heading to her bathroom sink in order to rid the smell of bile from her mouth. Once she reached the sink, she opened up the small draw and pulled out her toothbrush, immediately brushing her teeth after she applied a little water and small amount of toothpaste on it.

About several minutes later, after she was finished brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth, she ran the water for the shower and once it was set to her preferred temperature, she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, the hot water causing her to release a sigh of relief.

Breakfast usually started around eleven in the morning, and since it was nine in the morning, that'd give her two hours to do what she had planned. Ever since she woke up this morning, and started her vomit session for about the fourth or fifth day, she decided to head for a pharmacy - if she could find one - and purchase a pregnancy test. It shouldn't take two hours to get a pregnancy test, but seeing as she didn't know if she'd be able to find a pharmacy anywhere, or even a grocery store, it might take up to an hour.

Fifteen minutes later, Mina was finally finished with her shower and was currently in the process of drying herself off. As soon as Mina deemed herself dry enough, she slipped into some more of the various clothing Bulma was generous enough to provide for her, and exited the bathroom, and then, the bedroom, after pecking Trunks lightly on the lips.

She quickly trotted down the hallway of Capsule Corp, and just before she reached the front door, she was met with the voice of Bulma, whom politely questioned her as to where she was going.

Mina fidgeted nervously at Bulma's question, suddenly feeling nervous for a reason she couldn't explain. "I...was just heading out for a bit."

Bulma feigned ignorance. "Oh, really?" The blue-haired woman had her suspicions that Mina was pregnant. She had once been pregnant herself, so it wasn't difficult to miss the signs.

Mina nodded, rubbing her right arm with her left hand awkwardly. "Yeah..."

Bulma walked towards Mina, deciding to just cut to the chase. "You think you're pregnant, don't you?"

Mina looked at Bulma in shock, not believing her ears. Bulma knew? But how? She was careful and made sure to hide everything she could. "But...how?"

Bulma smiled faintly. " I have a child of my own, too, you know, and it wasn't hard to connect the dots."

Mina nodded, seeing Bulma's point. She should have known that Bulma would have caught on. The blue-haired scientist was a genius, after all. And Trunks probably wasn't too far behind."I suppose you're right." she finally stated. "...I was actually going to buy a pregnancy test."

Bulma smiled knowingly. "I know, but that isn't necessary. When I wanted to find out if I was pregnant with Trunks, I bought a two-in-one pregnancy test, and I never threw the other one away. You can use it, if you want."

Relief flooded in Mina's eyes, extremely grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about searching for a pharmacy or anywhere that contained pregnancy tests. "You...aren't upset?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Mina thought that she'd be upset. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well...you were right about this not being the right time to raise a baby - "

Understanding dawned on Bulma, and the blue-haired woman released a small, feminine laugh. "Mina, I've known you for years, you're in love with and mated to my son, and that's all a mother like myself could want for their child. I'm just grateful that Trunks has a beautiful, young woman such as yourself in his life. This isn't the right time, but I'm confident that we can make it work. So, it's okay, I promise. "

Mina blushed faintly. "Thank you."

Bulma shook her, smiling, before winking at the younger girl. "Besides, you two make such a wonderful couple, and you both blush so easily."

Mina's blush deepened and Bulma released another feminine laugh at Mina's expense, pulling the young Saiyan into a motherly embrace. "Why don't you go wake up Trunks while I fetch the pregnancy test? I'm sure he wouldn't want to stay asleep during something as important as this." Bulma suggested, releasing Mina as she did so.

Mina gave a small nod, and headed back towards the direction of her bedroom, plopping down gently on the bed beside her mate as soon as she entered her bedroom. "Trunks." She called out quietly, staring down at him with soft eyes. She was so lucky to have someone like Trunks in her life. And Bulma, too. The blue-haired woman was somewhat like a third mother (her grandmother was the second).

"Trunks. " Mina called out again quietly, giving him a gentle shake. That seemed to do the trick; for the lavender-haired Saiyan began to stir, sitting up slowly once he was awake.

"Sorry to wake you up, " Mina started apologetically, before continuing, "but I'm going to find out whether or not I'm pregnant; Bulma's getting the pregnancy test right now as we speak."

Trunks eyes widened slowly. "You're convinced that you're pregnant?"

"Well, yes...I was in denial at first, but after four or five days of throwing up and experiencing back pains, and headaches...there was just no way I could be in denial any longer... I hope you aren't mad at me."

Trunks looked slightly shocked, but then smiled lightly. "I'm not mad at you...I just wish you would have told me." he admitted honestly. "Please don't keep anything else from me, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, allowing Trunks to give her a small peck on her forehead.

"Hey, you two, are you ready?" Bulma suddenly asked, entering Mina's room with a open, pink box in her hand.

Mina inhaled, and then exhaled, before standing up and walking towards Bulma. "Yes." She gratefully took the box from Bulma, thanking her once more, before turning to face Trunks. "Can we go in your bedroom?"

"Sure." He answered, pushing the covers off of him and leading the way to his room as soon as he got out of bed, his mother and Mina right behind him.

"Do you want me to go in the bathroom with you?" Bulma questioned as soon as they were in Trunks' bedroom.

Mina shook her head. "No, thanks. I want to do this alone."

"Alright, Trunks and I will be waiting right here for you until you get out, okay?"

"Okay." Mina stated thankfully, before disappearing into Trunks' bathroom.

The black-haired Saiyan swallowed thickly as soon as she shut the bathroom door behind her, nervously staring down at the pink box in her hands. Not wanting to waste any time, Mina read the instructions on the back of the box carefully, before pulling out the little white stick, and following the directions exactly how it was stated.

Once she followed the procedures, she waited patiently for the five minutes to pass (which, according to the pink box, was how long it'd take for her to get her results), pacing back in her forth as her thoughts began to drift. What if she wouldn't be a good mother? What if her and her child wouldn't contain the bond that she had with her grandmother and her younger sister? What if she wasn't strong enough to protect her? Did she have the mental strength and emotional strength to be an adequate parent?

Mina faltered in her pacing and sighed, feeling her eyes well up with tears. '_Trunks', Mina called telepathically, 'what if I really am pregnant? The Androids' aren't gone yet, and I won't be able to help you... What if I'm not cut out to be a mother? What if our child ends up hating me? What if - '_

_'Mina'__, Trunks responded telepathically, cutting her off, '__don't worry yourself...Can I come in?'_

_'Yes,' she responded back. _

Their connection cut off after her answer, and not a moment later, the bathroom door opened, revealing her lavender-haired Saiyan. Trunks quickly sat down on his bathroom tub, pulling Mina down on his lap. "I don't want you to worry about the Androids,' Mina. I promise you I'll protect our family, and everyone else." He stated seriously. "As for your other worries - " he paused momentarily, just long enough to gently wipe away her tears - "you'll be a great mother if you are pregnant, and our child won't hate you. You're an amazing person, Mina. And...I love you."

Mina's eyes widened in shock as she registered Trunks words, searching his blue eyes with her purple ones. He...loved her? "Trunks...I-I love you, too."

Trunks smiled apologetically. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Mina shook her head, staring into his eyes lovingly. "It's fine. I understand, and I know how you feel."

"Good." He answered, kissing her on the lips. Mina instantly responded, wrapping her arms around Trunks neck as she deepened the kiss, adjusting her position, so that she was straddling him. Trunks placed his hands on either side of her hips, breaking their kiss to place small kisses on her neck.

Mina closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Trunks lips making contact with her skin, a faint sigh escaping her. She still felt conflicted, and she was still struggling and battling against her nightmares of _that_ night, along with the images and the emotions with it, but somehow she felt as if everything would okay. She couldn't explain it much, but she just knew that as long as she had Trunks, Bulma, and, if she was pregnant, this child...she'd make it, and eventually heal over time.

A low moan escaped her when she felt Trunks' hands roaming her body, and she unconsciously grind into him, his breath hitching slightly in response. "Mina..." he muttered. "We should probably stop."

Mina nodded in agreement, blushing lightly. "You're r - "

A small beeping noise caused her to stop, and she immediately headed over towards the pregnancy stick, and picked it up, her mouth slightly dropping.

"Well?" Trunks questioned curiously, standing up and walking towards her.

"It's positive." She looked up at Trunks, her eyes brimming with happy tears. "You're going to be a father."

Mina gave Trunks a quick peck, and quickly opened the bathroom door. "Bulma! You're going to be a grandmother!"

Trunks watched on with a small smile as his mother squealed happily, before pulling the mother of his unborn child into a hug. He felt great. He felt _happy. _He was going to be a father soon. But, before Mina gave birth to their child, there was some things he needed to take care of.

He would _not_ allow those Androids' to take away his family, and he wouldn't allow them to destroy the world his child would be coming into any longer.

He'd defeat those Androids' and restore the tranquility the Earth once had before they arrived, and not only that, but he'd save the past timeline as well...

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is the _last_ chapter, and no, I'm not doing a epilogue because I plan on re-writing and tweaking this story a bit sometime in life, and because I may decide to add more chapters to this story as well. I'm satisfied with this story to an extent, but not completely. Like I stated a few chapters back, I had a lot in store for this story and I wanted the chapters to be at least 40 or more, but I have to end it here. I'll be starting college soon. Anyway, I want to thank all of my reviewers for your support, it means the world to me. Thank you.


End file.
